Yo te voy a proteger
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Superando la muerte de neji con este fic NaruHina, NejiTen y un leve lemoncito, ójala les guste como a mi me encantan esas parejas. Aparte, va a tener algo de SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo te voy a proteger**_

_**Es un fanfic en honor a el genio caído Neji Hyuga, a quién adore con locura, y lloré con mucha mucha emoción, y bueno...mejor los dejó leer.**_

_**La recomendación musical es "Like You" de Evanescence y mucho por la letra.**_

_**Y...etto...¡Vamos allá! (Inner: Basta ya, ambas sabíamos que Neji moriría)**_

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cc**_

**Prólogo: Recuérdame**

_La soledad navega sobre una ola de perdón en las alas de los ángeles_

_-Síouxsie Síoux_

Lentamente, sus ojos de deslizaron por toda la habitación. Después de la muerte de Neji para protegerla a ella y a Naruto, no le quedaba nadie con quién sentirse tan abierta en tantos sentidos. Hanabi era una hermana estupenda, la cuál aparte de hermana es amiga, pero no era ni de lejos lo mismo, se había desvanecido con Neji toda la protección, cariño y confianza que casi nunca sentía. Y quizá se lo mereciera, después de ser tan egoísta, pero unas pequeñas palabra eran las que regían por su cabeza.

_Violetas._

En vida, habían sido la flor preferida de su primo, y no tanto por que le recordaran algo, sino por lo que le transmitían...

_Aves_

Sin duda el animal favorito del castaño, ya que para el figuraban toda la libertad y vida que uno mismo tiene.

Se levantó de la cama, vestía ropa muy obscura, un mallón negro con un camisón azul rey, y en su cabello, una diadema gris, todo debajo de un pequeño suéter negro.

Tomó su cartera y salió de su cuarto, como no había hecho en algunos días, despues de le guerra contra Madara, y ya empezaba a notarsele en los ojos, que lucían sin color alguno, solo una ingenua mota de profunda soledad que se asomaba de ellos.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó Hiashi al verla salir de su cuarto, alegre por verla, pero también intrigado. El golpe de la muerte de su primo le había caído extremadamente mal, y no era para menos, incluso él había llorado, el genio de la familia había caído. Como lo que era, un genio- ¿Vas a salir, hija? Hanabi te puede acompañar, yo te puedo acompañar, si quieres N...-¿en serio? ¿aún no sabía que Neji no la podría cuidar más?

-No, gracias. Quisiera ir yo sola- sus primeras palabras despues de gritar "nissan" y rezar por él, por poco que fue.

-Pero ahora...-intentó argumentar Hiashi. Podía ser un exigente militar, pero cuando de familiaridad se trataba, era un sobreprotector. Y no le gustaba que su hija saliera con ese mallón tan ceñido que mostraba mucho sus piernas. Y el camisón, por _Kami-sama_, era casi transparente, no podía dejar que saliera así.

-Insisto. Quizá me expresé mal. _Debo hacerlo sola..._-y se acercó a la puerta de salida, para tomar sus zapatos que generalmente usaba para todo, esos de tacón.

-Pero dime que regresarás.

-Voy a regresar pronto. No me tardo-su padre era un preocupón celostino y desde que...pasó, ahora un sobreprotector.

Se calzó los tacones y se quedó sentada en una de las bancas del jardín. Podría ser que Ino ya hubiera abierto la florería, pero aún se sentía muy indispuesta para salir.

_No seas cobarde_

Salió por la puerta, ante la mirada de varios ojos blancos, grises, lilas y azules pálidos que se fijaron en ella, atónitos.

Y cuándo salió de su _casita _muchos ojos fuera de la gama de colores del Byakugan, la miraron y los rumores no tardaron en salir a flote.

Llegó hasta la florería de Ino, donde afuera había grandes ramos de lirios blancos, ya que era lo tradicional para las muertes y lo que todo mundo compraba.

Ino estaba detrás del mostrador, viendo las flores, con el mismo brillo de dolor en los ojos de un tono zafiro con azul cielo. Eran ninjas, pero también _mujeres._

-Buenos días, Ino-chan...-la timída y demacrada voz de la Hyuga fue lo que hizo que Ino reaccionara.

-Hmp,...buenos días, Hina-chan- fue lo que dijo la rubia, mirandola extrañada, desde hacía semanas que no la veía., bueno que _nadie _la veía.

-¿Tienes violetas?- preguntó con inocencia, algo que no había cambiado en ella.

-No lo sé- reconocío Ino, saliendo del mostrador y buscando entre los aparadores- Solo tengo un ramo, ¿está bien?

-Perfecto-dijo la ojilila, mientras Ino hacía lo propio que se debía hacer: Se envuelven en un papel de color, dependiendo para qué sean, luego se les salpica agua para que esten frescas más tiempo. Y se sorprendió con la elección de la chica, pues los lirios transmitían paz y libertad, pero tal vez había algo en esas flores. Como fuera, le tendió el ramo, envuelto en papel azul cielo, y vio el billete que la Hyuga pretendía darle.

-¿No tienes cambio?

Hinata suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ese era el billete de menos valor que tenía en su cartera, y no creía que Ino aceptara cheques o tarjetas de crédito.

-No es necesario. No me des cambio.

-¿No?- era la primera vez que le hacían algo semejante a la Yamanaka. ¿Sin cambio?

-No, esta bien. Arigatou.

-Arigato? ¿A mí? Gracias a tí.

Hinata salió de la tienda, con el gran ramo en las manos. Esas flores le transmitían muchos recuerdos, hermosos y tristes.

Con paso rápido, llegó a un lu gar con grandes esculturas de ángeles, y una reja de acero, pintada de negro, adentro había muchos árboles, y grandes piedras con nombres grabados. Transmitía más paz de la que uno imaginaría.

Hinata caminó entre las tumbas, buscando un único nombre, aunque vio varios que reconocía, y que le dolían.

Dejó una flor en la de Tsunade, abrazando con fuerza su ramo hasta llegar a la que esperaba con ansias.

_Hyuga Neji_

_1994-2012 _

_El genio que todos admiramos_

_Una nueva ave surca por los cielos._

Ella misma había escrito lo que estaba grabado en esa piedra de marmól pulido, el nombre de Neji estaba escrito con oro, y el apellido con plata, la familia no se había desmedido en gastos para esto.

Dejó las flores recargadas en la placa, aun estaba brillante y reposando bajo esa sakura, ella misma se abrazó a la débil promesa que habían hecho.

Y pronto recordó que había hecho de todo, menos llorar por él, a pesar de tanto dolor solo una lágrima cayó de sus enormes ojos

De pronto tuvo la extraña sensación de no estar sola y volteó nerviosa a su alrededor. Un rubio de ojos azules también miraba la tumba, con las palabras escritas. Dejó al lado de las violetas un ramo de lirios pero azules, y se arrodilló al lado donde Hinata estaba arrodillada, y miró fijamente la placa.

-Antes me parecía sumamente presumido e irritante. Pero es de las personas más valientes que he conocido y sin duda, te protegía bien. Demasiado bien.

-H-hai...yo...etto-su respiración se empezó a agitar, y sus ojos a llenar. Sabía que necesitaba a alguien para poder llorar, alguien que no la juzgara y que la abrazara con amor.- L-lo voy a extrañar...m-mucho...Y-yo...

Muy tarde para hablar, el inminente desmayo fue suficiente para que la tomara en brazos y torpemente, tratara de ayudarla y reanimarla.

-No te preocupes-le susurró Naruto, cariñoso como siempre, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras la cargaba en su espalda.

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cc**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el inicio, me estoy esforzando garrafalmente para escribirlo, y de verdad, gracias por todo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio, sino ya saben dondé estaria Neji.**_

_**¡Besos-dattebayo!**_

_**atte.**_

_**Amaya de Inuzuka **_**~^w^~**


	2. Cosas que te debo decir

**¡Hay!**

**Vamos pronto con este, un capitulo lleno de emoción y momentos...xD no, pero bueno, es algo sentimental. (Inner: ¿Algo? Casi saltas de la ventana por escribirlo) **

**Canción: The One That Got Away Katy Perry. Me ayudó mucho.**

**Vamos allá, ¡shandaro!**

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_

**Capitulo 1: Cosas que te debo decir.**

_Te he visto reír por nada, te he visto llorar amargamente, lo más tierno que jamás he visto, has sido tú, dormida y soñando._

_-The Magnetic Fields "Asleep and Dreaming"_

Llevaba a la joven Hyuga en su espalda, mientras veía las diversas tumbas con ofrendas, posando sus ojos en la de Tsunade, que tenía una violeta y un ramo de gardenias del mismo tono de sus ojos, él mismo las había comprado para ella.

A pesar de ser un lugar marcado por la tristeza y muerte, era de una tranquilidad pasmosa, demasiada para él.

El sonido y el movimiento del corazón de la Hyuga lo confortaba y relajaba, caminando con ella a cuestas todo el camino, hasta llegar a su casa. Ya estando ahí se coló en la ventana de su habitación, ayudado por su hermana menor Hanabi. Parecía tan inocente como su hermana, pero en verdad era muy madura y lo ayudó a meterla en su cuarto.

-Espero que solo se haya desmayado por tensión-le atacó antes de quitarle la diadema y el suéter a su hermana y recostarla en la cama- Y no por _otras_ causas- hizó enfásis en la palabra otras, y le sonrió. Sabía muy bien que ese chico traía loca a su hermana y la verdad, se había ganado su consentimiento, aunque le parecía algo idiota.

La habitación tenía la luz apagada, iluminada únicamente por el atardecer, y Hanabi se disponía a correrlo, pero él se apresuro a buscar pretextos.

-¿No crees que debe ver a alguien conocido al despertar?

-A mi me conoce desde que nací. Ahora si me disculpas...

-¡No! A alguien que..._conozca. _Tú sabes...

-No sé. Y si te refieres a _eso _te juro que ahora mismo le hablo a mi padre.

-¡NO! Me refiero a alguien que sea amigo y no familia. Kami, eres tan inocente como tu hermana.

-Mmm, no, creo que se más de todo que ella. Tienes 5 minutos porque le debo decir a papá que ya llegó. Más vale que te apresures y no hagas nada.

-Te doy mi palabra-le dijo sonriendole. Le agradaba mucho su hermana, pero lo estaba empezando a irritar. Hanabi dejó sus zapatos en la puerta y salió a buscar a Hiashi. Prendió la luz, intentando ahogar cualquier intento pervertido.

Tan pronto salió de la habitación, Naruto se precipitó a ver a la Hyuga desmayada. Parecía dormida, se veía tierna y libre de toda preocupación, pero el modo en el que tenía la boca levemente fruncida era más que elocuente. Desprendía tristeza.

Vio la habitación de la joven, de un tono blanco con bellos y sutiles detalles florales negros, con una cómoda café a su lado, varios muebles más y arriba de un escritorio, un rincón con fotos.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, se apresuro a verlas. Una de ella, Kiba y Shino sonriendo, con Kurenai detrás de ellos, también sonriendo. Tenían 12 años. Luego una de ella y Hanabi juntas, abrazadas y viendo la cámara sonriendo, al parecer riendo. Se cautivó al ver que en ese entonces, ella tenía el cabello a la altura del hombro. Después una de Ino, Sakura y Hinata sentadas enfrente de la florería. Ahí a Ino el fleco todavía no le cubría el ojo. Otra, que despertó sus celos, donde ella y Kiba estaban abrazados con fuerza, ella parecía dormida y Kiba como su perro protector. La principal razón de sus celos fue que el marco que tenía era en forma de corazón. Otra foto, donde la peliazul y el fallecido Neji estaban sentados tomando un refresco. Está era de hace unos 8 meses, mas o menos, ya que ahí Hinata aún no tenía su chaleco jounnin. Y la última, que no sabía de donde demonios había salido, donde él mismo estaba entrenando con Hinata, y si, había entrenado con ella pero no recordaba haber visto el flash de una camara. Seguía siendo tan despistado como siempre.

De pronto, oyó el sonido de el colchón moviendose, y vio a la Hyuga sentada en una esquina de la cama, tallandose uno de sus ojos. Recordó la primera vez que la vio desmayarse de esa manera, tan inocente, al menos, sintiendo impotencia.

_**FlashBack**_

_Acababa de hablar con Kiba y Shino, a quienes le habían asignado una misión. Se había alegrado de verlos despues de 2 años y medio sin hacerlo, pero se extraño de que un rostro que ansiaba ver no estaba._

_Una curiosidad pasmosa se le presentó cuando llegó a las cercas de madera, y se asomó a ver, descubriendo a Hinata suspirando fuertemente y sonrojada. Seguía siendo muy bonita, pero algo en ella había cambiado. Sus ojos ahora eran lavanda pálido y no gris perla._

_-¡Hinata! ¿Por que te escondes?_

_-N-naruto-kun..._

_Y lo miro fijamente antes de caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-Sigues siendo la misma, ¿he, Hina-chan?- le dijo a manera de saludo, mientras ella lo volteaba a ver confundida.

-¡N-nar-ruto-kun! No es por ofender, pero...¿Que haces en mi habitación?

-Pues te desmayaste enfrente de la tumba de Neji y yo te traje cargando y tu hermana me ayudó y me dio 5 minutos que por cierto ya se me hicieron 10.

-Ahh...-se levanto, sintiendo una extraña brisa en sus brazos, cubriendolos con sus manos. La ventana estaba abierta, y la cerró, solo para darse cuenta de que traía su camisón semi-transparente y se sonrojo, suspirando de frustación.

-Que buenas fotos...-dijo él, como comenterio para hablar un rato.

-Si, Hanabi o N-neji las tomaban, bueno, dos son excepción porque una la tomó un fotográfo y la otra Saku-chan.

_Sigue tartamudeando al decir el nombre de Neji. Le debió doler mucho._

-Creo que sé que tienes-le dijo viendola a los ojos en un ángulo directo, quizá demasiado.

-N-na-ni?

Se acercó a ella y le dio un levisímo beso en los labios, aunque prefería besarla un poco más, no pudo, su conciencia le dictaba que debía decirle todo primero.

-Lo extrañas. Extrañas a Neji, y que te cuidara. Te hacía sentir segura y protegida. Y te entiendo. La abuela Tsunade me hacía sentir igual. Solo...-la abrazó con fuerza, una muda lágrima había caído de los ojos de la chica-...Ten por seguro algo. Yo te voy a proteger. Te lo juro- y sintió a la joven llorar en sus brazos, y aferrandosé a su camisa, abrázandolo.

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccc**_

_**Espero que me haya quedado bien, y agradezco sus reviews, siempre los voy a tener presentes, tanto como sus criticas.**_

_**Sin más me despido con un gran abrazo.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Amaya de Inuzuka. OwO**_


	3. 2: Debo estar soñando

_**¡Hola! Venzó los rumores de que esto ya se había acabado, no puedo creer que me consideren tan...débil. Aún así gracias por leer y mi recomendación: Historia de un sueño de La Oreja de Van Gogh. **_

_**¡Vamos allá, y la llama de la juventud arde en todos ustedes!**_

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccc**_

_**Capitulo 2: Debo estar soñando**_

_He estado en el paraíso, pero nunca en mi interior_

_-Charlene_

Unos pasos en las escaleras los alertaron, aunque no se querían deshacer de su abrazo, solo cuándo estuvieron muy cerca a la puerta fueron capazes de separarse. Naruto se escondió debajo de la cama, según las experiencias que Hanabi le había contado, Hiashi podía castrarlo por el simple hecho de estar ahí. El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse fue suficiente para que Hinata fingiera ver por la ventana con aire meláncolico.

-¡Hija! Que bien que llegaste. Se me hace raro, no te vi entrar...-dijo, de repente confundido, mirando el cuarto.

-Entre por atrás- repuso la peliazul, tranquilamente.

-Ya es algo tarde- dijo Hiashi, más relajado, viendo el reloj, que marcaba las 8 de la noche- Mejor te dejo dormir un rato, niña. Buenas noches.

Acto seguido salió de la estacía, él ya tenía sueño, después de todo, ya no era un jovenzuelo, y aún recordaba sus días de gloria. Hinata suspiro y se sentó encima de su escritorio, suspirando, y el Uzumaki salió de la cama.

-Creo que yo también me voy...-le dijo, sonriendole, y ahora sí, la besó con ternura, como si quisiera decirle todo con un solo beso. El oxígeno los separo, la falta de este fue basta.

-No te vayas- fue lo que logro decir la Hyuga, abrazandolo- Ahora no...

-¿Entonces dondé me quedo?

-Aquí. Si me vas a proteger, ¿no debe ser en todo momento y todo lugar?

Sonrió. Ella si que sabía discutir y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Empezando desde mañana...-le dijo antes de ir a la ventana y salir a la obscuridad de la noche, estrellada y hermosa, con una magnifíca Luna en el centro. Antes de retirarse, sacudió la cabeza y regresó a donde debía, viendo que la luz seguía encendida solo que la chica no estaba, y el ruido del flujo del agua lo hizo saber que estaba bañandose.

Se quitó su banda ninja y la dejó en su buro, y ahora sí, se fue.

_**Más tarde, en el momento de dormir para Naruto**_

Estaba enredado en las sábanas, intentando moverse. Una pesadilla, se iba transformando. Después un rostro amable y algo familiar se le presentó, con una sonrisa, pero su mirada era dura y como falta de aprobación

_**En el sueño:**_

_-¡Despierta, Uzumaki!- le recriminó una voz masculina que conocía, era de uno de sus ídolos, de las personas que significan algo._

_-¡Cinco por cinco veinticinco!- fue lo que este alcanzó a decir en su defensa al despertarse y sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Abrío los ojos y era el mismo Neji en persona, quién negó con la cabeza y torció los ojos._

_-Calláte. Debo hablar contigo- le dijo Neji mirandolo retadoramente. Ya no tenía su marca en la frente, y sus ojos lucían paz, vestía solo de blanco. Las heridas que se suponía debía tener no estaban y lucía una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Acerca de que?_

_-Tú sabes de que-le reclamó este, mientras Naruto se paraba y lo miraba. Neji era más alto de lo que creía._

_-¿El significado de la vida?- bromeó este, y una gotita apareció en la cabeza del castaño, mientras hacía un puchero con la boca._

_-Mi mensaje es este- le dijo, tomandole un hombro- Cuídala muy bien. Ella es especial...Y su vida, ahora también es la tuya. Está tan dispuesto a morir por ella como ella por ti._

_Las palabras de Neji calaron en el interior de Naruto, quién se quedó muy serio unos instantes, mirandolo. Lo decía con tanta emoción, como si estuviera hablando de su hija o esposa. No tardó en caer en la verdad: Era su hermana. Quizá no biológicamente, pero lo era. Quería lo mejor para ella._

_-No te preocupes, sé lo que hago._

_-Más te vale, Naruto. Y por cierto._

_-¿Si?_

_-Si le rompes el corazón, yo te rompo a ti el cuello._

_Una mirada de confusión cruzo por el rostro del rubio, mirando furtivamente a Neji, quién volvió a torcer los ojos._

_-Que ya no viva no quiere decir que no cumpla con mis promesas- le recordó este, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rió a carcajadas- Y ten por seguro estó: siempre, estaré..._

_-¿Serio? ¿Enojado? ¿Extreñido?_

_-¡NO IDIOTA! Siempre voy a estar agradecido contigo y con Hina-chan...Aquí entre nosotros...ella me pidió que le hablará de tú. Y lo hacía en privado. Sino, me decapitaban._

_-Mucho que hubiera servido, ¿he?_

_Ambos rieron y antes de despedirse, Neji le dió otros mensajes._

_-Tus padres te dicen que están orgullosos de ti, y que creélo o no, te vigilan. Tsunade-sama dice que dejes de acosar a las chicas y que te abrigues bien y Jiraiya-sama dice que por favor, acosa a las chicas y no te abrigues tanto- le dijo y le sonrió- Debo ver a Tenten. Ha pensado en una idiotez desde que ya no estoy._

_Naruto no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver que Neji se evaporaba lentamente y en su lugar aparecía un ave, que se fue volando._

_**Fin del sueño.**_

Se levanto, sudaba y se pasó la mano por la cara. Fue solo un sueño, solo estuvo en su cabeza, no había pasado.

_Que hubiera estado en tu mente no quiere decir que no sea verdad_

¡AY! La voz de Neji, regañandolo. Sacudió la cabeza y arrugó la nariz. Antes de volver a dormir, vio la hora. Las 4 de la mañana. Sonrió y se puso un cojín en la cara, como protector.

-Ahora se lo debo a dos personas- se recordó y antes que nada, fue al baño, se quitó la camisa, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, con el fin de bañarse con agua fría.

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccc**_

_**Espero haber mejorado en este último capitulo, y estoy pensando en borrar el fic, para evitar confusiones. En fin, ya veré si si o si no...**_

_**Besos.**_

_**atte.**_

_**Amaya de Inuzuka n.n**_


	4. Capitulo 3: La noticia del siglo

**Hola!**

**Seguimos con este capítulo, extraño, feo, horrible...puaj, (Inner: A mi me parece bien) y bueno, ójala les guste más de lo que a mi.**

**Mi recomendación: Everytime We Touch de Cascada, me encanta la artista, de por sí. Gracias y...¡Vamos allá, *come de una bolsa de papitas*!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 3: La noticia del siglo**

_Lo ví brillar mientras crecía_

_Y el amor hizo lo que yo desconocía _

_-She & Him_

Era de manaña en la mansión Hyuga, una joven peliazul se levantó de su cama con delicadeza, tallandosé los ojos, fue al baño y regresó con la cara lavada al igual que sus dientes y una expresión más repuesta del sueño, cuándo oyo golpes en su ventana, y se dió la vuelta.

-¡N-naruto-kun!-exclamó al ver al rubio acuclilládo con esfuerzo en el marco de su ventanal, ya que ella no tenía balcón. El chico le hizo una seña para que le abriera la ventana, y ella obedeció sin protestar, haciendoló rápidamente.

Naruto entró y se fijo en el atuendo de la ojilila. Sonrió antes de sacarse un as de la manga para verla sonrojada.

-Te ves muy guapa con tu pijama- le dijo mirandola fijamente. Por su parte, Hinata se sonrojó como él quería, y recordó lo que tenía puesto: Un fino camisón azul cielo algo traslúcido, que le llegaba a una diminuta parte de su muslo, unos shorts blancos que no llegaba ni cerca de la rodilla, unas pantunflas rosas super afelpadas y por último, su cabello estaba tan desordenado como el de Kurenai-sensei, torpemente sujetado en una cola de caballo, exceptuando su fleco, aparte de que tenía el tipico aire matinal.

-¡Go-gomenasai! Etto, yo no alcancé a vestirme bien...-la joven juntó sus dedos y empezó a jugar con ellos, sonrojada a más no poder, con el color rojo extendido por su nariz y mejillas, tartamudeando de nuevo, el viejo hábito que todos sus amigos del género masculino (Kiba,Shino y Neji) a excepción de Naruto, habían intentado ayudarla a erradicar, sin éxito. El que acaso logro algo fue Kiba con Akamaru, habían hecho que solo se trabara una vez al hablar.

-¿No me oíste? Te ves muy guapa. Nunca te había visto desaliñada, pero te sienta muy bien. De hecho, demasiado bien- dijo y se atrevió a recorrer con sus dedos su camisón, de la curva cercana a los pechos hacia la cadera haciendo que Hinata se sonrojasé demasiado, y sus ojos se abrieran con inocencia e impresión, al igual que su boca, formando una O pequeña y perfecta.

-Naruto...-dijo, apenas, susurrando.

-¿Qué?- respondió, con aire de dueño del mundo.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar- susurró, mirando gravemente el suelo y él le sonrió, su ego se había elevado con su confesión.

-¡SEÑORITA HINATA!- una desesperante voz resonó en toda la mansión, interrumpiendolos, era de una mujer mayor, como de 30 y tantos o 40 y pocos- ¡EL SEÑOR HIASHI QUISIERA HABLAR CON USTED.

-¡Yuki! ¿Porque grita? ¡Será mejor ir a su habitación a informarle!- le reprendió otra voz, masculina- Con esos gritos, no me sorprendería que media aldea se enterasé.

-Disculpe, señor Usuui. Iré a su alcoba, será mejor.

-Ya no veo el sentido, será mejor esperarla. Con tremendos gritos, se habrá quedado sorda.

Una risita se oyó y luego pasos hacia algún lugar. Ambos hablaban demasiado fuerte, para Hinata era normal oírlos, pero Naruto se había quedado tieso con semejantes gritos.

-Me debo ír- le dijo, sabiendo que si era muy de mañana no importaba como fuera vestida.

-Yo me quedaré aquí. Tu cuarto es interesante- le dijo, pero iba a estar muy alerta si su padre, crudo y poco sentimental, se atrevia a hacerle algo a su protegida.

-Hai, ahora vuelvo.

Salió de su cuarto, y caminó entre los pasillos, pasando por el comedor, donde Hanabi estaba sentada y desayunando. Por lo general se le veía intentando molestar a Neji, poniendole sake o picante a su sopa (haciendo que este se embriagara o saltara por la ventana gritando en forma cómica: "La boca de Neji arde como el infierno") y robando unos de sus rollos de canela. Pero ahora estaba ahí, tan quieta y apagada,...No pudo evitar sacar una lágrima al verla así. Hanabi era algo más débil que ella en ese aspecto, y la saludo con un gesto mecánico al verla pasar, fijandose, con una mueca de maldad y sorpresa, en el desacomodado camisón de su hermana.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, llegó a la habitación dondé se daban informes, advirtiendo que todos la miraban, no tanto por su atuendo, sino por como lo traía.

Entró al cuarto, donde Hiashi estaba sentado y tomando una taza de café, lucía una pijama de franela super pachona*, incluso lo hacía lucir algo rellenito. Con la mano, le hizo una seña a Hinata para que ella se sentara. Dejó su taza a un lado y comenzó con su charla, no sin antes dedicarle un "Buenos días"

-Bueno, tú sabes que tenemos una rama en la aldea de Suna- Hinata asintió y se preguntó a que diablos venía eso. Su padre solía relacionar cosas irrelevantes con hechos en parte, MUY importantes y a veces, trágicos- Bien, uno de tus parientes de ahí ha roto nuestro pacto y le confesó a alguien nuestra técnica. Todo se ha salido de control y ninguno de ustedes lo podría manejar, lo conveniente sería que yo y otros más fueramos a arreglar el asunto. A ti te toca cumplir con mis funciones de líder en intención de la aldea.

-¿Yo?- preguntó atónita, su voz parecía cascada, como si hubiera comido mucho picante o algo por el estilo.

-Por supuesto. Me has demostrado ser de confianza tal que puedo encomendarte esta labor. Hanabi se ocupará de ocupar tu lugar por un tiempo- Dijo Hiashi, enmarcando las palabras confianza y tiempo.

-¿Me podrías decir cuánto tiempo será?- dijo, con la ilusión brillando en sus ojos, algo de temor y sin duda; orgullo. La primera vez que sentía _orgullo._ De ella. De su padre. Si, orgullo.

-Sinceramente...-le dijo, con una leve marca de decepción, lo cuál llevo a teorizar que era de sí mismo, siempre debía tener todos los datos- No lo sé. Según mi estima...tres meses. No hay nada seguro, lo más probable es que dure más de lo que tenemos me preocupa porque...

Y las palabras, que quizá nunca salieron de la boca, emergieron, haciendo que Hinata abriera sus ojos de suma impresión.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- Hiashi también se conmovió al ver que nunca había dicho eso, nunca le había dicho nada a su hija. 17 años de espera, para ver como sus ojos se abrian de la impresión y de la emoción al oír eso, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, que luego mordió- C-creo q-que e-e-s todo- El castaño juntó sus dedos y empezó a jugar con ellos, sonrojado. Ese gesto no lo había ocupado desde que intentó que proponerle matrimonio a su esposa.

-Arigatou...-le dijo a su padre, su voz detonaba verdadero agradecimiento a pesar de que con él no era tan sentimental. Hiashi se había quedado estático mientras ella iba a salir del cuarto.

-Por cierto, hija...-le dijo aun sin expresión en su rostro- deberías acodarte tú camisón. Parece que alguien te lo intento quitar o acariciar, que sé yo...-esto provoco un gran e instantenéo sonrojo en Hinata, quién asintió y se fue.

_No más caricias_

Subió las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, recordando cambiarse antes de todo y antes de nada, esperando que Naruto se hubiera dignado a no fisgonear.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Pachona significa esponjada, afelpada, o muy voluminoso. En México le decimos así.**

**Espero que les guste esto, o si no, (en palabras de Homero J. Simpson) ¡Vayansé al demonio! xD No, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

**¡Gracias por leer y besos!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka *.***


	5. 5 Mi perdición

_**¡Hola! Estamos de regreso con este fanfic, agradezco sus reviews, y vamos con el elemento NejiTen, como decía alguien: "No necesariamente se vive para amar" y bueno espero que les guste.**_

_**La canción que queda perfecta: Saving all my love for you de Whitney Houston o bien, Glee.**_

_**Etto...v-vamos allá...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Capitulo 4: Mi perdición**

_¿Soñe que soñabas conmigo?_

_-Oscár Wilde _

Un vano sueño se desvanecía de la mente de Tenten, uno en donde ella y Neji aún estaban juntos, entrenando como si nada, como si la trágedia nunca hubiera sido marcada en la vida de ambos.

Despertó de repente, con lágrimas en los ojos, sus cabellos cafés estaban sueltos, esparcidos en las sábanas, se tomo la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar, bajando la cabeza y moviendo todas las sábanas de su lugar con movimientos velocez y distantes, como si se hubiera desconectado.

-No pienses en ello- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, con muchisímo enojo, y Tenten miró hacia esa dirección, donde un molesto Neji estaba sentado en una mesita de noche, moviendo la cabeza negatoriamente y suspiró, antes de sentarse a su lado, torciendo los ojos con verdadera repugnancia.

-¡Neji!- Tenten se abalanzó hacia él, sonriendo, esa misma sonrisa se desvanecío cuando Neji fue atravesado por sus brazos- Realmente te extrañe.

-¡Maldicion Tenten, no hagas eso!- dijo Neji, aun compungido.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto ella, con inocencia.

-Llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Como si yo fuera tu persona favorita.

-Lo eres. Y lo serás- dijo Tenten, con emoción.

-Por favor, y deja de pensar en esa estupidez de matarte- le dijo, aún más enojado- ¿Quieres?

-No todos somos genios como tú- le atacó Tenten- Especialmente yo-le volvió a decir, triste.

-Dios, Tenten...eres tan egoísta. Me haces sentir pésimo y tan vulnerable...Luego me haces creer que soy tu persona favorita y finalmente,...-se quedó callado infló sus mejillas y dirigió sus ojos a otro lado, suspiró y Tenten lo miró con decisión.

-Dímelo.

-No

-No te estoy pidiendo mi opinión- le dijo, algo enojada.

Neji desistió. Esa mujer era su perdición.

-Y finalmente, a tengo una muy vaga idea de que se siente estar enamorado...-admitió, con un dejo de familiaridad. Tenten se quedó quieta, helada.

Una fría lágrima cayó de sus ojos café chocolate, que se cerraron con fuerza, su sonrojo era tan visible como fría era su lágrima, tragó saliva y se sentó derecha, mirandolo a los ojos. Una ilusión, eso era él. Pero que hermosa ilusión. Le dejaba tan...encantada...se mordió la lengua y Neji se le acercó. Ahora él parecía estar tan cercano y tan real, la tomó de las mejillas, sus labios se rozaban...

Neji solo la soltó de su agarre y recargó su frente en su hombro, suspiró de nuevo y la miro a los ojos...

-¡Maldición Tenten, eres mi perdición!- le dijo en un tono enfurecido, asustando a la castaña. Luego se calmó, y acarió su mejilla, dondé aún reposaba una lágrima, la quitó con tanta suavidad...incluso más suavemente que el pétalo de una rosa cayendo a una pila de algodón.

Tenten tomó su mano, y la dejó sujeta a ese lugar, suspirando.

Neji aprovechó y le robo el que fuera su primer, su único, su increible beso, sintiendo el vaho del aliento de Tenten en sus labios, como estos eran de un sabor dulce y como Tenten comenzaba a llorar, aún así no se detendría. La haría sufrir con ese beso como ella lo hizo sufrir esos años.

Cuando la hizo "sufrir" lo suficiente, la miró. Seguía llorando, sin duda, y bueno, estaba sonrojada.. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos con determinación. De pronto, su súplica lo hizo estremecerse.

-_Lleváme contigo_

-_No puedo...Contigo no..._

_-Te lo ruego_

_-No debes desperdiciar tu vida_

_-¡Sin ti no es vida!_

_-Contigo...eso sería horrible_

_-Sería más que perfecto_

Neji negó con la cabeza, y le abrazó fuertemente. Luego un destello de luz. Finalmente, Tenten despertó, entre sus sábanas hechas un laberinto y bueno, con mucha decepción, buscando a su lado a Neji, esperando que su muerte fuera algún mal sueño o algo así...

_No fue...verdad. Él no fue verdad..._

Tocó sus labios, y luego se intentó sentar apoyandosé en sus manos, pero un trozo de papel que rozó su mano levemente la distrajo de su pelea contra ella y sus sábanas. Lo abrió dudosa, percatandosé de la letra escrita en ese gastado papelito.

_Buenos días. _

_Quizá te desiluciono no encontrarme a tu lado, y creéme, a mi me dolió también no_

_Estar a tu lado, cuándo desde los 14 años quiero estar ahí._

_Pero no te vas a liberar de mí tan fácilmente..._

_No, cada noche de tu vida, Tenten, te juro que te voy a ver, dormida, despierta..._

_Siempre estare ahí._

_Atte. _

_Neji._

_P.D: Tu cabello es muy suave_

Al sentir su cabello suave, torpe, y dulcemente amarrado en una trenza, y bueno, las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, cada una representando una emoción nueva y algunas otras pérdidas...

_Amor, confianza, inseguridad, miedo, tranquilidad,paz serenidad, belleza, temor, dolor, enagenamiento..._

Cuándo finalmente terminó de leer el mensaje, se dió cuenta de que estaba llorando como nunca en su vida, rió ahogadamente y se intentó secar las lágrimas, al hacerlo, sus pensamientos efusivos se presentaron, todos sobre el mismo hombre que a pesar de estar muerto, lograba hacerla sentir tan bien, tan enamorada,...tan...viva...

-Maldición-se dijo, secándose las lágrimas con más determinación, aún sonriendo, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, se sentía muy bien, inclusive..._demasiado bien..._

-Ese...ese hombre...-cerró los ojos y sonrió ante lo impropio de su confesión- es...mi perdición...-fijó la vista en la foto de su grupo, en especial en el rostro de cierto castaño, y cerró los ojos luego de cierto tiempo, sonrojada, sonriendo y lo peor para ella..._enamorada._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su gusto, ójala y se animen a dejar el review, que me encanta leerlos, creánlo o no, son interesantes. Sin duda, me tomó en un momento de inspiración y bueno, aquí el resultado.**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**Amaya de Inuzuka U.U**_


	6. 5: Como saber?

**¡Hola! Espero que esten disfrutando de esta historia, y gracias por los reviews, es gratificante leerlos.**

**Ahora sí, seguimos con el NaruHina, en este capítulo, con lo cuál mezclo la canción We Found Love de Rhianna, no mucho el ritmo pero la letra es preciosa.**

**¡Vamos allá, Akamaru siguieme *gruoof*!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 5: Como saber**

_No des vueltas al pasado, pues no lo puedes cambiar, que no te agobie el futuro, pues no sabes si llegará, disfruta del presente, no lo dejes escapar, porque cuando se vaya, jamás volverá._

_-Pacoyo_

Hinata caminó a su habitación, roja de vergüenza y acomodandesé el camisón azul, ese que tenía tan desacomodado que hasta su padre se lo había dicho.

Suspiró con impotencia _¿Así iba a ser a diario? ¿Siempre debería dejar los camisones a un lado para evitar molestias? _se preguntó mientras entraba hacia su habitación, menos roja pero si con aire precavido.

Ahí estaba Naruto, examinando las prendas que estaban en un perchero con gran admiración, y bueno, un leve sonrojo, aparte de una media sonrisa de alegría y zorruna, haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro de la Hyuga. ¿Estaba viendo la ropa que un día ya muy lejano Ino le regaló como broma? ¿En serio?-

-¿N-naruto-kun? ¿Q-que ha-c-ces?- le preguntó, sabía muy bien que hacía, pero las ganas de hablar le ganaron a ella.

-Miro ese vestido...-sonrió aún más- Te quedaría perfecto...-lo sabía, si era un pervertido ¿¡Y que!? Jiraiya había sido un gran maestro, sí y todas sus enseñanzas estaban grabadas en la mente del rubio. Y luego con esa Hyuga, mirandolo así...- Me alegra tener una novia tan guapa.

-¿Novia? ¿Cuando lo propusiste? Pensaba que era tu "protegida". Nunca oí la palabra "novia"- le dijo, sonriendole con picardía, y Naruto también sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes al abrir sus labios.

-Perfecto- se arrodillo con aire dramático, como hacían en todas las peliculas de amor- Hyuuga...Hinata...-intentó hacer un gesto sexy con sus ojos y boca, pero más bien le salió cara de diarreico, provocando una risa en la chica- ¿Quisieras, a partir de hoy, aceptar también el apellido Uzumaki?

Hinata le sonrió con verdadera ternura y cariño.

-Por supuesto, Naruto-kun- le dijo y Naruto la miró con cautela.

-¿Que te da tanta risa?- preguntó, con su mismo gesto "super sexy"

-Tu expresión...Parece que...Has comido algo malo, o...Tienes indigestión- le confesó, riendo a carcajadas.

El Uzumaki se miró al espejo que había en la puerta del armario. Era cierto. Cuándo había tomado leche caducada tenía una expresión más natural que esa, parecía que aparte de tener indigestión, estaba oliendo algo horrible.

Sacudió la cabeza, y se rió de su propia ignorancia, mientras la Hyuga lo miraba con sus ojos atentos.

-De hecho, ese gesto me gusta muchisímo más. Una sonrisa.

Naruto se paró, y abrazó a la ojilila, sin querer con una mano tocó su vientre haciendo que esta se sonrojara y riera a carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eres cosquilluda!-dijo alegremente y picó su vientre repetidas veces, sacando risas de la Hyuga cada vez más estrepitosas y cansadas.

Despues de un rato de hacerla sufrir, recordó la pregunta que le iba a hacer al principio.

-Y dime...¿que pasó con mi suegro?- le dijo de forma traviesa.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al oír esa palabra. Y muchisímas más.

-Bueno...etto...me dijo que...iba a ir a una misión durante 3 meses y que...bueno...yo tendría su cargo por ese tiempo- repuso, penosa y orgullosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Tres meses?- en su rostro puso una expresión muy seria antes de sonreír de nuevo y hacer la mayor pregunta...-¿Estaremos juntos todo ese tiempo?

-S-si...si tu q-quieres N-naruto-kun...-dijo Hinata, al ver como él se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta llegar a una pared. Naruto puso sus manos a su lado, en un intento de no dejarla escapar.

-Y yo con las cosas pervertidas que te voy a hacer-le ronroneo de manera seria, con el tono en que Ero-sannin le hablaba a algunas chicas, y a veces, a Tsunade. Sonrió de manera zorruna al ver el rostro rojo de Hinata y como su corazón se aceleraba.

-¡N-naruto-kun!-dijo, medio grito, al oír esas palabras, su voz timída sonaba aún más timída- ¡N-no digas...e-eso!

El rubio rio y le dio un beso en la frente a la Hyuga, tomandola de los hombros, y luego la abrazo antes de notar su encantador sonrojo que se había reducido a las mejillas, pintadas de un color rosa floral.

-No te preocupes'dattebayo... Yo no haría nada de eso- Hinata suspiro de alivio al oír esas palabras, y sintió a su corazón recuperando su ritmo normal, por su parte el rubio se aparto de ella un segundo y finalmente abrio sus labios para hacer un par de peticiones.

-N-naruto-kun...¿me podrías dejar cambiar? No puedo estar en pijama todo el día...-pidió, haciendo que el rubio se quitara enfrente suyo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?- exigió saber, acercandose de nuevo a ella.

-P-po-podrías...d-d-darme...¿o-t-otro be-be-s-so?- pregunto, su sonrojo era de un tono rojo sangre bastante marcado en las mejillas, pero superando sus ganas de desmayarse, a lo cuál el Uzumaki sonrió y le dio un rapido beso en los labios, que estaban algo rojos, porque a pesar de ser rápido había sido muy fuerte.

Sintió un suave jalón en uno de sus mechones de cabello y como el rubio abria la puerta de su cuarto de baño y entró, dandole un saludo militar, cerrandola detrás de él.

Hinata abrió su ropero de ropa normal y escogió sus prendas, aunque se sentía más que feliz, no pudo evitar que una pregunta, de esa parte de su cerebro que la hacía subestimarse, pronto hizo que pensara en cosas deprimentes.

_¿Hasta cuándo durará esto?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en especial me encanta la canción de We Found Love por esa parte de "Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza"**

**Pero bueno, no todo es de color rosa pastel.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka °u°**


	7. Capitulo 6: Quitame la respiracion

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que esten disfrutando, y creánme, intento hacer los capítulos más largos posibles, pero cuando son demasiado largos, te aburre tanto leerlos como escribirlos. Me cuesta mucho, mucho...**

**Sin duda, espero que les guste, necesite de una canción demasiado linda, su nombre es: Take My Breath Away, tiene muchos artistas, y bueno, mi favorita es con glee (Inner: ¡Hartas!) Gracias por leer, y no se preocupen, el lemon no es nada explicito. Es más bien insinuación.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 6: Quítame la respiración...**

_Mirando en cámara lenta_

_Como tu te das vuelta y dices:_

_Quítame la respiración..._

_-Berlín "Take My Breath Away"_

Hinata sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, él llevaba en la mansión 2 semanas, y nada malo había ocurrido, solo era un presentimiento que bajaba y subía en su estomágo y llegaba a sus piernas que flaqueaban.

Suspiró, convencida de que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y dejó los papeles que revisaba en la mesa del comedor.

Hacer ese trabajo de "líder" era cansado, pero llenador, al parecer su padre tenía conexión con casi todas las personas de la aldea, en especial clanes, ya que practicaban juntos varias veces. Cada día era algo diferente, una nueva persona en su hogar. Cada día menos ese, e_xactamente._

-Recuerden que hoy es el día libre de todos...-les dijo a los "ayudantes" como ella les decía educadamente, ya que el término "sirvientes, criados" y demás le parecían pedantes y muy humillantes. Los que la oyeron asintieron y salieron de la cocina donde estaban la mayoría de ellos, los otros ya estaban en su casa, disfrutando de su día libre.

-Oye, Ai...¿supiste que la heredera tiene a un chico en su casa?- le susurro al oído una mujer de 20 años a otra, que asintió con reprobación.

-Solo espero que no hagan nada malo, Himeko. El señor Hiashi de seguro se desmayaría ante tal descaro- le respondió Ai a Himeko que asintió.

-¡Que bien! Un descanso después de tanto-dijo una joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes que sonrió y salió corriendo de la mansión, libre por fin. Tenía 20 años, pero no los aparentaba. En verdad, parecía de 14, y era amiga de la joven Hinata, por lo cuál no sospechaba gran cosa, o intentaba no aparentarlo.

Sin embargo, la intención era completamente diferente, ya que la joven heredera Hyuga había decidido darles un día de descanso porque pensaba que habían hecho demasiado en la casa y se merecían un descanso, logro que su padre hacía 3 veces al año, ella 1 vez por semana.

-One-san...Voy a ir de pijamada con Yume- musitó Hanabi con una pequeña maleta en sus manos y Hinata la volteó a ver, algo enojada. Más bien aterrada. Quizá, y muy probablemente, un poco de las dos emociones.

-¡Me dejas sola en casa! ¡No Hana!- dijo, en voz fuerte, para disgusto de la castaña que la miro con sorpresa. Le sonrió al "estilo Hanabi" y dijo una de sus respuestas ingeniosas, que se le ocurrían demasiado pronto.

-¡Ya acostumbrate! Y no te estoy dejando sola. El principe Naranja está aquí- señalo con los ojos la habitación de invitados, donde estaba Naruto aún dormido, a pesar de que eran las 5 de la tarde. Bueno, ella sospechaba que él estaba dormido, ya que no había salido en todo el día ni siquiera para comer- Bueno, tal vez sea más sapo que principe. No lo has besado suficiente- Hinata la miró enojada.

Y a su vez, Hanabi reitero la charla -Por supuesto, que no estarás totalmente sola. Tal vez deberías ponerte un suéter, ese vestido es algo...humm...¿como decirlo? en palabras de mi padre, "demostrativo" si tu me entiendes...Es malo que solo vayas a estar con él...

Hinata enrojeció de todo su rostro y bajo la mirada, apenada. Iba a estar a solas con _él..._ Era más de lo que podía soportar. Realmente, más de lo que ella creía soportar. Sintió a Hanabi mirandola con malicia, como los niños pequeños cuando hacen una travesura.

Hanabi se rió y se fue corriendo, para detenerse en la puerta y gritar.

-¡Oye, si intentan algo nuevo, no en mi cuarto, las sábanas están limpias!- acto seguido huyó antes de que Hinata la asfixiara con sus manos, o le lanzara algo encima,dejando tras de sí una traviesa sonrisa y un camino de polvo, gracias al revuelo que había causado su huída.

Hinata suspiró, _no iba a pasar nada _¿verdad?No mientras él la protegiera con tanto ahínco como había hecho en esas 2 semanas, ni siquiera el viento se había atrevido a rozarla siquiera. Neji habría estado orgulloso de incultar tanta protección en el rubio, sabía que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. A matar por ella. _Vivir _para ella.

Pero existia la pequeña posibilidad de que él que _intentara algo _fuesé él mismo. Desecho la idea al instante, pero era muy tentadora en verdad. Se sonrojo de sobremanera y se fue al lugar que mas temía: el cuarto de invitados.

Entró con cautela al cuarto de invitados, donde estaba Naruto sentado en una esquina de la cama, parecía meditar sobre algo muy importante. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, hizo que Hinata acabara a su lado, el la abrazaba de forma tal que parecía que no la iba a dejar escapar.

Sintió una sensación de extrañeza y cálidez en su corazón al sentir el corazón de la joven cerquisíma al suyo, palpitando de miedo y excitación. Y quizá otra emoción, pero no lo sabía. No sabía ni le importaba saber. Aunque le gustara esa sensación.

-Tranquila. no te voy a hacer nada' dattebayo- le susurro al oído mientras que se dejaba caer hacía atrás, por ende, llevando a la ojilila con él, ambos estuvieron recostados un momento, antes de seguir con su plática. Y claro, Hinata sentía pena al hablar de sus últimas angustias inexplicables, como sus piernas temblaban y como se sentía tan mal.

-Yo...etto...hum...Si debo ser sincera...Tengo el sentimiento de que algo va a pasar- las lágrimas se empezaron a juntar en sus ojos, que reflejaban angustia poderosa.

-¿Como que?- preguntó, curioso el rubio, nunca había visto a Hinata así. Si podía hacer algo, lo haría, no importaba cuanto le costará. O que. Intentó averiguar o adivinar que le causaba tanto temor a la joven. ¿Que diablos le pasaba? Esa era su principal duda, verla así, tan vulnerable. La adoraba con todo su ser, pero verla así lo destrozaba.

-No lo sé. Pero no quiero que se pase entre nosotros, eso sería lo peor de mi vida- una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, pero el rubio se la quitó rápidamente y también, muy suave, como si tocara la porcelana más fina del mundo.

-Claro que no pasará. Yo te protego,...¿Quién o que se va a atrever a tocarte? ¡Yo lo perseguire hasta el final del mundo! ¡Y nunca se va a volver a acercar a ti!- le dijo, más bien gritó, como hacía cuando juraba que iba a ser Hokage. Cuándo juraba cosas importantes para él, esas promesas que siempre iba a cumplir, como diera lugar.

Para rematar esa frase, acarició la espalda de la ojilila, que se estremecío y suspiró. Tenía puesto un vestido que dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda, y eso a ella le apenaba. Todo el día sonrojada, un récord personal. En verdad, solo mostaba la mitad de esta, pero ella, acostumbrada a usar ropa cálida y holgada, sentía que solo traía puesta una ajustadisíma prenda roja.

Sintió los labios de Naruto estampandose en contra de los suyos, callando lo que iba a a decir, sintiendo a Hinata tan cálida como...sintió una punzada en su pecho...y otra en algún lugar de su cuerpo, que también se puso bastante cálido.

Hinata, a punto de desmayarse, sintió las manos de Naruto viajando por toda su espalda, hasta llegar al listón que mantenía el vestido en su sitio. Sus manos empezaron a deshacer el moñito, que estaba deshecho en cuestión de segundos. De pronto, toda la ternura y confianza habían desaparecido, un escalofrío llego a su espalda descendiendo, llenandole los ojos de lágrimas y también, de emoción sincera, la más sincera que había sentido nunca.

-N-naruto, yo no sé si...-empezó a decir, apenada. Vergüenza y miedo, reinaban, pero también una emoción extraña para Hinata, que nunca antes había sentido. Una cálida, tierna, pero al mismo tiempo maliciosa sensación en todo su cuerpo, la embargo, haciendo que su sonrojo fuera aún más intenso. Cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar la palabra. Torpemente, empezó a hablar, lo que se le hizo a Naruto encantador.

-Y-yo no se si...deberíamos...

-Yo tampoco. Solo estoy haciendo lo que mis instintos me dicen- repuso él, impávido en su acción- ¿Te incómoda? ¿Te hago sentir mal?- un temor brillante en sus ojos azules hizo que Hinata negara a ambas. Claro que no. Pero tampoco eran demasiado fáciles para ella, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, sus ojos lo demostraban con avidez. Sintió las manos del rubio cerrarse en torno a su cintura. En verdad, una de sus manos, la otra estaba recorriendo los finos rasgos de la joven, en un vano intento por calmarla.

-Siento tanta...pena...Yo...etto- prosiguió, sintiendo las manos del rubio viajar rápidamente por su nívea piel pálida. No la lastimaba, le desagradaba ni mucho menos, en sí era sumamente agradable, demasiadas emociones por sentir.

-También siento mucha pena Hina-chan...-él se abrio la chamarra (traía su ropa de diario), lo cuál hizo que Hinata se confundiera y tragara saliva, viendo directamente a sus ojos tan profundos, alo obscurecidos sin que ella entendiera por qué...y a sus mejillas, encima de su piel tostada había un tono rosa que nunca había visto en él, o bueno, no alcanzó a ver- Pero si quieres, parare...-Al ver la mirada de la peliazul, llena de confusión, muy pronto, la decepción se marcó en los ojos del Uzumaki. Le sonrió con tristeza, propia de un funeral y con un suspiro de resignación, soltó a Hinata de su agarre a lo cuál ella se abrazó a su cuello, impidiendoselo.

-¡No! No te alejes- fue el incentivo de Hinata para que él siguiera con su acción. El a duras penas oía lo que decía, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo- Por favor...no ahora..._Te necesito_

A pesar de los besos compartidos ahora, Naruto la besó de nuevo, ahora con sentimientos muchisímo más profundos, la tomó de la cintura, y susurró a su oído antes de seguir. Un suspiró se mezclo con su frase, entrecortada poco a poco.

_-Hina-chan...quitame...la...respiración..._

La joven cerró sus ojos y asintió, con ternura, era toda suya, nunca de nadie más. Sintió los labios del joven en su garganta, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, mientras con trabajos forzados, intentaba no desmayarse y mucho menos, arruinarlo todo. Unas palabras escaparon de sus labios, sus ojos lilas permanecían abiertos con un brillo en los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta fue tan natural y sin titubeos, con un tono de voz tan...femenino, incluso para ella, su voz sonaba bastante extraña, como si estuviera hablando y corriendo al mismo tiempo. Nunca antes había sido presa de tan maravillosas emociones y sensaciones, sobre todo, con _el chico que amaba y que siempre amaría. _Pero debía admitirlo, después de eso, ya no serían más chicos, pasarían a ser _un hombre y una mujer. _Quizá eso era lo que más le atemorizara pero al mismo tiempo le fascinaba.

La habitación, en la cuál el aire se había tornado cálido, romántico, ahora parecía el único lugar existente en ese momento... y ambos supieron cuál era la emoción que los gobernaba ahora_; La pasión_. Sus palabras tiernas, pero fuertes, resonaron en las cuatro paredes y la puerta cerrada.

_-Si tu...me quitas la mía_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me encanta esa canción, me costo algo de trabajo la insinuación, y hago mi esfuerzo, como todos.**

**Quizá no sea el capítulo más logrado, pero el romance se debe inspirar, y no por ende, arruinar, creo que fue un poquitín más largo que los demás.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka |°u°|**

**P.D: Esperen el SasuSaku, la inspiración a veces tarda...**


	8. 7: Los pesares

**¡Hola! Realmente siento mucho la demora, ahora he estado tan ocupada, con los proyectos en biología y las practicas en informática, aparte de tareas y vida social. Para terminar con los acosadores que me envían mensajes . ¡Caramba! Estoy tan sofocada...Pero gracias a mis maravillosos amigos y a los geniales lectores logré acabar este capítulo. Lo siento, odio escribir cosas tristes, pero debo hacerlo. Y bueno, creo que la canción debe ser devastadora, para los primeros parrafos queda bien "All I Need is Love" de The Beatles, y luego queda perfecta "Sentives sen Sorrow" el tema con piano que sonaba en las partes tristes de Naruto (anime). **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 7: Los pesares que se esconden.**

_Y dejé atrás un millar de lágrimas_

_Mi dama de los pesares varios_

_Implorados unos,...prestados otros_

_Robados unos..._

_Reservados otros para mañana_

_-Nick Cave_

Hinata estaba en la cocina preparando con destreza rollos de canela, sus "ayudantes" seguían en su día libre. Su sonrisa era más que evidente, tenía puesto su mismo camisón azul cielo, pero sin los shorts abajo, ahora le parecían tan innecesarios...

El olor a canela con azucar fue suficientemente tentador para despertar a Naruto de sus profundos sueños, en verdad, ambos denotaban felicidad de la más intensa y era sumamente romántico. Por una vez en su vida, la heredera se había liberado de sus extensas ramas de timídez y descontento consigo misma. El impulso de que algo iba a salir mal de pronto se había ido muy lejos, causando en ella una sensación de alivio increíble.

-¡Hina!- musitó el joven Uzumaki al oler el aire y luego soltar el aire aspirado con un suspiro increíble. Oyó los sonidos del horno y la azúcar cayendo sobre el suave pan que tenía un sabor delicioso- Realmente huele delicioso...-se sentó en una de las mesas de madera del comedor. Hanabi anunció que llegaría a las 4 de la tarde, sus primos aún no llegaban al igual que los "ayudantes". Hinata sonrió internamente, ansiando disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de libertad con el rubio. -Realmente eres buena cocinera, ¿me equivoco?- le dijo mientras le sonreía. Que descaro, solo tenía puestos sus pantalones naranjas. Su camisa yacía perdida en algún lugar del cuarto de invitados.

-N-no sabría decirtelo, Naruto- le dijo con un tono de inocencia encantador. El sonrió internamente. ¡Le dijo Naruto! ¡Tenía confianza en él! Fue hacia ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, hasta oír un jadeo forzado por su parte, al sentir el esfuerzo por respirar- Vaya, creo que me excedí un poquito...-le beso suavemente el hombro y regresó a la silla de madera, cuando la joven fue con una bandeja repleta de rollos de canela. Y el rubio oyó gruñir sus tripas, sonrojando a ambos. Aún así, tomó lentamente el pan y lo mordío al tragarlo supo que era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado. Claro exceptuando el ramen.

-¡Cielos, Hina!- fue hacia ella y la abrazó de nuevo, con el rollo acanelado en la mano- ¡Realmente cocinas delicioso! ¿Sabes preparar ramen?- le dijo hiperactivo con su voz sumamente emocionada. Y al instante, la joven se sonrojo encantadoramente al momento de asentir. Era su reacción natural, según su padre, había nacido ya sonrojada. Notó las manos de Naruto viajar a su vientre plano acariciandolo tiernamente. -Serás una fabulosa esposa. Y creo que serás, exactamente mi esposa...-le sonrió con galanura, y sintió en su mejilla la piel ardiente de la Hyuga quién tartamudeo ante sus tiernas palabras. Y también notó una suave y sutil risita provenir de ella, tan encantadora y rápida que por un instante pensó que había producido su mente. Sin embargo, no era así. De esa risa, siguió otra más suave y linda, provocando a su vez una sonrisa en el joven. Ella era totalmente encantadora. Le fascinaba tenerla a su disposición.- De hecho...-tomó aire, y lentamente sintió el corazón de Hinata ponerse a mil, sintiendo como su piel se enfriaba y calentaba con cada segundo y como sus piernas empezaron a temblar- C-creo que...Quisiera...Que t-tú...Ya sabes...Estuvieras...c-conmigo...de otra f-forma...

Antes de llegar a las tan ansiadas palabras, una persona con magnetismo especial para romper o arruinar momentos clave entre Naruto y Hinata tocó a la puerta con desespero, aunque en su interior deseaba intensamente que la chica no abriera. No lo deseaba, en verdad _quería _que abriera su hermana, quién realmente le caía bien, uno de sus tan estirados primos o incluso, uno de sus sirvientes a los cuáles ella les decía ayudantes. Pero su mala fortuna hizo que la misma Hinata abriera la puerta y viera a su castaño amigo enfrente del umbral.

-Hola Hinata-chan- le dijo con desanimo a la joven heredera. Akamaru parecía muy callado, su semblante parecía de tristeza. Y no era para menos, la noticia que le iban a dar era muy devastadora, en verdad, Kiba maldecía al actual Hokage Kakashi por llevarlo justamente a él a darle la noticia. En palabras del Hatake: _Un amigo le ayudaría a afrontar mejor esto, no deberías dejarla sola. Siento que le va a doler más de lo necesario, necesita a alguien para que la consuele, Inuzuka y tú eres el indicado para esto. Eres su mejor amigo._

-¡Hola, Kiba!- saludo alegremente la joven Hyuga, era mucha más alegría de la que era común en ella. Tenía puesto un camisón azul con pantalones abajo, parecía desaliñada. No quería romper su hermosa burbuja de felicidad, en donde estaba con Uzumaki, tenía el respeto de su padre y la amistad de personas buenas y sinceras. ¿¡Porque él!? Incluso, parecía estar interesada en que él y Hanabi tuvieran una relación especial. La joven Hanabi tenía ya sus 14 años de edad, y era una bella mujer de profundos sentimientos. Y Kiba no parecía tener nada en contra de eso. Adoraba a Hanabi enormemente.

-Amiga, creo que tenemos que hablar- le dijo seríamente, y Hinata lo miró. ¿Que le tenía que decir que lo ponía así? ¿Que era tan importante para que lo pusiera así? ¡Maldición! Suspiró y lo invitó a pasar a la sala de la enorme casa. Kiba miró extrañado todo. Parecía estar sola en ese lugar y eso que tenía una numerosa familia.

-¿Q-que pasa, Kiba-kun?- le dijo tiernamente, pero la preocupación no se escondía en su tono de voz femenino. Lo veía y el le rehuía la mirada como con miedo, al parecer, no era tan leve como para que lo soltara de pronto ni tan fuerte como para que se negara terminamente a decirle. El castaño suspiro exageradamente y miró a la habitación. Vacía totalmente.

-¿Sabes que tú padre, tus tios y demás parientes fueron a una misón en Suna, verdad?- le dijo cohíbidamente. ¿Kiba con rodeos? ¡Eso si que era extraño! Hinata se empezó a preocupar muchisímo, su corazón latía como loco, y por su rostro descendió una gota de sudor, sus ojos lilas perlados se empezaron a humedecer. ¿Que había pasado? ¿¡Otra guerra!? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-M-mira...La joven que le sacó la técnica a tu primo...-le empezó a explicar con lentitud. Más ansia para ambos. Para todos- E-ella es realmente f-fuerte...Y tu padre y tíos in-intentaron detenerla, pero se empezó a hacer cada vez más fuerte...Y b-bueno...La misión acabó gracias a Kami...pero...T-tu padre...Y-ya no va a regresar a la alde-dea...

-¿Que quieres decir?- le dijo Hinata timídamente y miró a Kiba a los ojos. No entendía, no quería entender, y se sentía del carajo que él no le dijera nada. Aunque en su interior si que lo sabía, realmente lo sabía. Y solo quería confirmarlo, oírlo de la boca de la persona en quién más confiaba. Él que sabía todo de ella. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente.

-Hi-hinata...-los ojos de Kiba se humedecíeron también, ¡Que maldita suerte, en serio!- L-lo que quiero de-decir es que...T-tú papa...Aho-ahora esta m-muerto...-le confesó finalmente, viendo como los ojos de Hinata perdieron todo color y unas gruesas lágrimas caían de estos, sus labios empezaron a temblar y su rostro fue de pálido a amarillo. Sus manos arrugaron su camisón azul.

-Mi papá...E-esta...¿m-muerto?- alcanzó a decir con lentitud y Kiba asintió. Le dolía tanto verla así de vulnerable, tan triste...Y se sintió culpable, de haberle dicho, de haber aceptado. Hinata hizo que ambos labios se doblaran hasta estar dentro de su boca y se fue caminando hacia el comedor. Kiba la miró extrañado,...¿Hasta donde era fuerte su resistencia hacia las muertes? ¿Ahora lloraría, reiría o gritaria? ¿Golpearía algo como Sakura hacía?

La respuesta no tardó absolutamente nada en llegar.

Antes de llegas a una de las sillas de madera, se desmayó terriblemente mal, su rostro perdió expresión alguna y su pequeño cuerpo cayó inconsiente contra el piso de madera lustrada, golpeandose fuertemente contra ella. El impacto fue tan grande, que alertó al joven jinchuriki quién bajó y vió a Hinata en el pisó, con Kiba y Akamaru a su lado intentando animarla y lo peor de todo; Kiba tenía una foto sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su chamarra, en la cuál estaba el rostro de su "suegro" totalmente blanco y con ojeras purpúras debajo de los ojos. Hinata no se movía y Kiba volteó a sus lados desesperado. Cruzó su mirada con él, quién estaba también intentando animarla.

-¡NARUTO AYUDAME!- le tocó el cuello a la joven, y al mismo tiempo le gritó con desesperación- ¡HINATA NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO!

Naruto sintió una punzada hiriente en su pecho, la misma que sintió al saber la muerte de Ero-sennin, de Tsunade, de todos los que realmente apreciaba...

¿Estaba destinado a estar solo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cielos, espero que les guste, no quería escribir esto, pero el insoportable de mi neko me logró convencer. Odio pero amo hacer esto con mis historias; hacer sufrir... xD Espero que todo salga mejor, pobre de Hina-chan...**

**Y para todos, gracias por leer, ójala sea de su agrado, y no me lancen piedras por lo que le hago a Hinata...**

**¿Se merece el review? **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka U.U**


	9. 8: Una feliz sorpresa

**¡Hola! Espero que el capítulo anterior haya causado suficiente tensión...*risa malevóla* y que se animen a seguir con el fic... Por cierto, y no se enojen, ahora se me super complicaron los estudios, ya que es algo de esta y otra materia... U.U... Y bueno, el tiempo para escribir se me reduce horrible. Para este capítulo decidí que es perfecta Silly Love Songs de Paul McCartney o sino alguna romántica de The Beatles, como Do you want to know a secret? *SasuSaku* Y si recomiendan otra canción, estoy super abierta a sugerencias (aparte de que quiero saber que escuchan) OK...¡Vamos allá *agita un abanico*!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 8: Una feliz sorpresa**

_Una vida feliz se consigue con dedicación_

_Trabajo_

_Y añoranza_

_-Lillian Gish_

Sakura estaba muy ocupada. Tenía en su mano los papeles de una persona con varicela, los de una chica embarazada y el acta de defunción de un anciano. Era uno de sus más pesados días como enfermera del Hospital Konoha. Y claro, Tsunade le dejo el puesto de jefa en enfermeros (Causando un papatús en Ino). Su bata blanca se movía con rapidez al igual que sus cortos mechones de cabello, su corazón latía como loco.

-¡Señorita Haruno!-le gritó una enfermera rubia, de finos ojos morados. Se veía muy preocupada- ¡La señorita Hyuga tiene problemas para respirar! ¡Y pese a toda intervención, no despierta!- le dijo finalmente. Sakura se hechó a temblar. Realmente le caía bien Hinata, pero debía admitir que sentía algo de celos por ella. Como una hermana menor de su hermano.

-¡Pasala de inmediato!- le gritó finalmente, entró a una alcoba blanca que parecía vacía por fuera. Ahí estaba durmiendo nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha...Aún recordaba como había llegado para pedirle ayuda, tenía su brazo roto, una herida en el estomágo e hilillos de sangre en su boca.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_Sakura estaba sentada en una silla de la oficina que le habían entregado. Se sentía orgullosa de si misma, sus padres igual, su vida ya no era un chiste cruel en especial con Sasuke. Río ante la idea de una niña pelirrosa con los ojos negros, o un peliazabache con dos grandes ojos verdes. Aunque no heredara el Sharingan, Sakura lo amaría. Y estaba segura de que Sasuke, por frío que fuera, lo haría igual._

_Unos débiles toquidos se oyeron en la puerta, Sakura cambió su boba sonrisa soñadora por una expresión de trabajadora dedicada. Y bueno, el gesto no le salió tan mal como ella pensaba que sería._

_Vió con los ojos abiertos de pavor la masculina figura de Sasuke apoyada sobre el marco, con un brazo roto, una profunda herida en una región cercana al estomágo y delgados hilos rojos de sangre en sus finos labios. Se sintió como la peor persona del mundo; Había dejado que hirieran a su Sasuke._

_-S-saku-saku,...Sakura...-logró decir entrecortadamente, sus profundos y negros ojos se plantaron en las pupilas jade de la chica. Su mirada parecía mortifícada, él que debía sentirse así era él- P-por fa-favor...-la miró ahora en las manos, como suplicando algo- A-ay-ayudam-me..._

_Acto seguido, cayó desmayado a sus pies._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

Miró el rostro del joven, quién dormía. Ya iba a ser dado de alta, después de 1 mes de internación, pero que estuviera lastimado no les impidió enamorarse de nuevo, tener un primer beso, abrazo, te quiero...Un primer de todo...(Inner: Si la entienden...)

Había pasado casi medio año desde la guerra ninja, y ahora Sakura Haruno tenía sus bellos 18 años, pronto cumpliría sus 19. Después de meditar terminamente, volvió al mundo de la enfermería. Vió como Naruto, Kiba, y Hanabi, como creía que se llamaba, acompañaban preocupados a la enfermera. Supo que él padre de Hinata había muerto, así que quizá estaba en shock, podría ser que se hubiera desmayado y un alimento previo la hubiese hecho tener dificultades para respirar, y lo peor de todo; Un paro cardíaco. Esperaba que no fuera ese último, de ser así, habría posibilidad de un daño grave, ya que en la batalla contra Neji había desmejorado su corazón, luego contra Pein un poco más. Lo que había pasado, era como darle un golpe a una esfera de cristal.

En cuestión de segundos, corrió dondé estaban los 3 mencionados y la joven Hyuga. Miró la ficha que Midori (la enfermera) había llenado, luego la intravenosa en su fina muñeca, un monitor a su lado y finalmente, un camisón de algodón puesto rápidamente, como con rapidez, la cualidad más grande de Midori. Suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Naruto a su lado, sentado mirandola fijamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, sin duda, no había cambiadado. Bueno, despedía cierto aire de masculinidad, como el que Sasuke empezó a adquirir después de...

-¿Que tiene, Sakura?- le preguntó Naruto, preocupado genuinamente. Su amiga vió rápidamente la ficha, y casi comenzó a llorar al ver como, con la letra de Midori, había sido escrita la molestia, el trastorno, etc...

_Paro cardíaco: Hay dos y solo dos posibles causas para esta joven; Una enorme sorpresa por alguna noticia (derivando en miedo). O quizá: Una gran, gran, ira. _

-B-bueno...H-hinata-chan...sufrío un p-paro cardíaco...-Vió como los ojos del joven se abrieron y miraron el cuerpo indefenso y vulnerable de su amada- Qui-quizá tuvo una enorme sorpresa o un gran miedo...Quizá una enorme ira contenida...-le explicó lo más sencillo que pudo. No sabía como se lo tomaría su compañero, pero una sola pregunta fue la que retumbó en su interior.

-¿Se va a recuperar?- inquirió, con sus, en general, pasivos ojos azules muy serios y una expresión seca en el rostro.

-No lo sé- fue su respuesta final. Después de decir esto, sintió unas grandes ganas de vomitar y un mareo enorme. Desde hacía tres días que sentía esas molestias, pero estaba reacia a examinarse. Pero con Ino, ni quién discutiera. Algunas veces pensaba que si Kami bajara a la Tierra y discutiera con Ino, de seguro la rubia le ganaba. En fin...

Se miraron unos segundos. La mencionada Yamanaka tocó a la puerta delicadamente. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Eran los resultados de los análisis. Se sentía mal y muy curiosa. ¿Que pasaba? ¿Tenía gripa? ¿Mal de estomágo? ¿Clamidia? Negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto, dejando a Naruto, Kiba y Hanabi con Hinata. El rubio se reprimía por no llorar, aunque sabía que todo saldría bien. Al menos para ellos dos. No podría decir lo mismo de Sakura. O no con la información que tenía de anticuada.

Al llegar al pasillo, Ino tomó a Sakura de la mano y la llevó a una habitación sola. Antes de empezar a hablar, la miró con emoción y una sonrisa malevóla se torció en sus gruesos labios pintados de rosa pastel. Era su mejor amiga, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, y la ayudaría con lo que se le presentaba. Dejó los papeles del analisís en una mesita de noche que había ahí.

-Al fin me ganaste en algo, frentuda- le dijo aún sonriendo con los puños en las caderas. Sakura la miró confusa ¿A que se refería? Antes de que pensara en algo, Ino se le adelantó. -Al parecer, vas a tener a otro Uchiha- De nuevo, la confundía, el tono de "me divierto" de Ino desapareció y fue cambiado por uno de enorme emoción. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de decir lo que tenía que decir- Estas embarazada. Y de nadie, menos que de Sasuke.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron y por instinto puso sus manos en su abdomen, dandole un torpe movimiento circular. Unas lágrimas de emoción rodaron por sus mejillas. Al fin sus sueños se convertían en realidad. Una sonrisa se presentó en sus labios, y miró su aún plano vientre. Notó que estaba algo, muy poco, abultado, en verdad estaba feliz. La felicidad, el sentimiento que casi nunca sentía. Rió tiernamente y pensó en el niño, o niña.

-T-te vas a llamar- le dijo a su vientre, ignorando que Ino la veía y sonreía con ternura- s-si eres ni-niña...Sasuki...y s-si er-eres ni-niño...Sasuke...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**:3 espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, en lo personal me cuesta mucho menos escribir cosas así Ü -(Carita feliz) y bueno, no todos deben sufrir tragedias al menos, no todavía. Ójala sea de su agrado (Inner: Y sí no, les juro que va a haber cuentas hackeadas) Ok, no le hagan caso a mi Inner, y por favor, quizá me dejen un review o dos. Y creo que Sakura, aunque nunca me ha agradado, se merecia algo como esto.**

**Por cierto, creo que es mi obligación contestarle a unas personitas que han seguido mucho el fic.**

**Misaki Uzumaki: **Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, me alegra leer tus reviews, y creo, supongo que de cierta manera Naruto se parece un poco a Edward Cullen, sin querer queriendo.

**Tooz: **Gracias por considerar esto hermoso, aunque realmente creo que se me da mejor algo de tristeza en estas situaciones.

**FanficCaptor: **Nah, ya sabes que de verdad agradezco tus reviews, pero matare hasta el ultimo hombre, mujer y niño que se siga burlando de Pucheros

**Rocío Hyuga: **¡Gracias por leer! Eres de mis escritoras favoritas, tu fic "Un ángel perdido en la obscuridad" me hechizo. (Y espero que continue) Y muchas gracias por tu consideracion.

**MiaLovers: **Gracias por tus comentarios de apoyo, me sirven muchisimo. Y descuida, todavia quedan unos 4 capitulo aún.

**Guest:** Intento hacer los capitulos mas largos pero no me salen. Aun asi, gracias por tu paciencia y tus palabras.

**HiNaThItHa.16241: **Tambien, te agradezco tus palabras de apoyo, amiga. Creo que das justamente a lo que quiero escuchar.

**Bueno me despido y ojala se animen a comentar.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka 0.0 **


	10. Capitulo La heroina

**¡Hola! Espero haber hecho un buen capítulo, y se me fueron infinidad de errores con este último, ya que me equivoque y puse "enfermeras" en lugar de "médicos", puse "puesto rapidamente con rapidez" y me equivoque con las fechas, eran un par de meses y no medio año. Y bueno, espero que me disculpen por este tropezón. Y ahora, la canción que escuche muchisímo para esto fue: Heroes y me van a colgar, pero la escuche en un capítulo de glee en Fox :( Aunque es una buenisíma inspiración por esa parte de; **_**Podemos ser heroes solo por un día. **_**Verán tengo este día libre así que este capítulo va a ser largo. Por cierto, Takai es el guardián de Hinata.**

**¡Vamos allá, enanos!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Capítulo 9: La heroína.**

_Podemos ser un equipo, por y para siempre_

_Podemos ser heroes_

_Solo por un día._

_-Heroes Glee Cast_

-N-naruto...-susurro la chica aún dormida. Su aspecto era sumamente delicado, como el de un capullo recién florecido. El rubio gruño al escucharla. Apretó la lata de refresco que tenía en sus manos, marcandola con sus dedos al momento de aflojarla.

-¡Oye! Si haces eso la vas a romper y el refresco se va a caer. La enfermera te va a correr de aquí a patadas y yo le voy a ayudar- le dijo Kiba enojado. Se puso de pésimo humor al recordar que no habían dejado que Akamaru entrara, ya que Hinata compartía la habitación con un paciente alérgico a los perros. Su hermana Hana se había llevado al can a su veterinaria. Suspiró. La rara de Hinata si que le iba a deber una después de todo lo que pasó.

-No soporto escucharla así...Parece que esta sufriendo- le dijo más calmado a Kiba, quién torció los ojos en señal de desespero- Deberíamos ayudarla.

-No. Quizá no conozcas tan bien a Hinata como yo, pero ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, tanto fisíca como mentalmente. Y ella puede con esto- le repuso, en verdad Naruto no reconocía el tono de voz en Kiba. Parecía algo así como cuando defiendes a tu hermana menor. El Inuzuka sonrió y el supo (y ocultó) que admiraba a Hinata, tanto como amigo como persona. Aunque a veces lo sacaba de quicio, no por ser ella, sino por su ininterminable timídez. Recordó cuando supo realmente que le gustaba el baka de Naruto.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_Era una misión realmente fácil. Entregaban joyas a la prometida de un empresario importante, e iban a hacer guardias un par de noches para protegerla de robos y demás agresiones. Kiba suspiró. Shino estaba afuera como primera defensa, seguido de Hinata, estaba en un cuarto más adelante. Y luego él, recargado enfrente de la puerta de la mujer comprometida junto con Akamaru. Pasadas unas horas, vio como entraban Shino y Hinata a la habitación, Hinata con un dejo de sueño en su rostro y Shino...siendo Shino._

_-Al parecer no hay amenazas afuera. Pero si hay algo más, lo dejo en manos de ustedes. Mis insectos necesitan comer, y bueno, como saben, necesito recargar mi chakra para que eso ocurra- dijo Shino, acomodandose los lentes. Que terco, nunca se los quitaba, pensó el Inuzuka. A veces Kiba se preguntaba si Hinata vería tan bien con esos lentes, a pesar de su Byakugan._

_-Como quieras-le respondió Kiba y Hinata se limitó a asentir._

_Shino se fue._

_-Como jode...-dijo Kiba enojado. Akamaru estaba dormido tiernamente._

_-No es su intención...-murmuró la Hyuga inocente, como siempre._

_-Igual...¿Como vas con tu novio?- se le ocurrió preguntar. La chica se sonrojo de pronto._

_-Y-yo no te-tengo novi-novio..._

_-¿Que vendría siendo Uzumaki-baka?- le preguntó sonriendo. Adoraba molestarla._

_-Am-amigo...-repuso, sonrojada._

_-Mmm...amigo...ya veo...¿Con derechos?_

_-¡Callate!- le contesto enojada Hinata._

_-Oops, no sabía que te enojarías. En fin...¿Te gusta o no?_

_-Bu...bueno...yo no diría que gustar..._

_-¡Ya sé,...totalmente lo..._

_-...amas!- completaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_Kiba le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza como solo un hermano hacía con su hermana menor._

_-Nah, sabes que el siente lo mismo por tí._

_-Está enamorado de Sakura._

_-Exactamente, está enamorado de Sakura y te ama a ti._

_-¿Como diablos es eso?- le preguntó. Si te ganabas la confianza de Hinata era una persona espléndida. Incluso, a veces, sexy._

_-No se mucho...Pero se que enamorarse es pensar en ti mismo e incluso, hacer que la otra persona sufra para obtener tu felicidad. Sin embargo, amar es más como...Sacrificar tu felicidad para que la otra persona la tenga. Piensas en la otra persona. Sakura ama a Sasuke de igual manera, pero esta enamorada de Naruto, ¿me entiendes?. En este caso, se diría que ustedes dos se aman y aún él baka no se ha dado cuenta._

_La chica lo abrazó._

_-Doctora Corazón...-suspiró ella._

_-Ese es mi trabajo- repuso._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

-Bueno...Supongo...Que tienes razón- le dijo en voz más baja. Kiba era de sus mejores amigos, no el más cercano, ni el que le caía mejor, pero era el que lo lograba entender mejor que nadie. A veces, incluso mejor que él mismo.

-K-kiba...S-shino...Ku-kurenai...H-hanabi...-logró decir entrecortadamente la Hyuga- ¿N-neji?- fue lo último que mencionó. Parecía triste, su pecho se movía torpemente a causa de la respiración.

-Ójala pudieramos ver su mente. Ino solo puede poseerla- dijo Kiba enojado. Naruto asintió con enojo. Hanabi yacía dormida en una silla cercana a la cama, también se entristeció de la noticia de su padre, aunque el golpe no fue tan duro como para Hinata. Había llorado, sí, pero se había tragado la pena. Sería la chica más fuerte porque ahora su hermana la necesitaba como nunca. Lucía igual que Hinata de alterada, solo que con un aspecto un tanto menos delicado. Roncó levisímamente, presa del profundo cansancio- Supongo que ella debera superar esto.

El rubio asintió tristemente. Y no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar al ver el temblor en el cuerpo de Hinata y su sonrojo, que en unos instantes desaparecío de su rostro para volverse de un tono aún más pálido que el normal.

**.-Hinata POV-.**

_Me ví en la obscuridad. Nada iluminaba el camino, solo una pequeña estrella, así que debía estar en el exterior. Un relámpago se oyó, seguido de otro, y otro, y otro...Me sentí aterrada, me asusta muchisímo el ruido de los relámpagos, sin razón me altera. Me siento muy sola, no hay nadie a mi alrededor, intento llamarlos. ¿¡Naruto!? ¿¡Kiba!? ¿¡Shino!? ¿¡Kurenai!? ¿¡Hanabi!? se oye en la obscuridad, mi casi siempre timída vocecita ahora resuena. Nadie viene, ni responde. Bueno, casi nadie._

_-¿Que haces aqui?- me preguntó una voz familiar. Casi lloro al descubrir quién era._

_-¿N-neji?- voy hacia donde se supone debe estar y lo abrazo. También me abraza tiernamente, me acarició el cabello y finalmente me aparta sin fuerza de él. Me confundí._

_-¿Que haces aquí?- me vuelve a preguntar. Ahora fija su vista en mis ojos. _

_-N-no lo sé...desde que me desmaye pensando en mi oto-sama he vivido pesadilla tras pesadilla. Y no he visto a nadie conocído, llevo horas...casi puedo jurar que días aquí._

_-No es posible- Neji de pronto parecío preocupado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza- Hinata-chan...creo que...-me tomó una mano y notó el suave pulso. Sin embargo, yo no sentí lo mismo- Esto es muy complicado. Mira, ven._

_Y una enorme luna salió. Me baño su luz de los pies a la cabeza, develando un desconocido vestido blanco en mí. Neji me llevó a un árbol donde la luna iluminaba mansamente, y ambos nos sentamos al pie de este. Me sentía tan cansada..._

_-Verás, al momento de morir, sabemos instintivamente que nosotros debemos superar los asuntos que tenemos pendientes antes de realmente irnos. Y no podrás dejar este bosque hasta terminar. Me temo que debes morir, pero tu cuerpo...Tú te niegas a quedarte sin vida._

_-¡Claro! ¡Yo quiero vivir aún más! ¡Quiero formar una familia!- perdí los estribos unos segundos al gritar._

_-Lo sé, Hinata...Es que...bueno...según lo poco que yo sé, deberás hacer algo para regresar. Creo que tiene que ver con tu actitud, con tu fuerza a todo. Eres una joven inocente, así que quizá tenga que ver con tus miedos._

_-Uno ya se cumplió- le dije a mi primo tristemente- Perderte a ti y a mi papá. Solo queda Hanabi y Takai._

_-Es tu turno de ser la fuerte- me dijo antes de desaparecer- Aunque sea solo por un día. Te toca, lo debes hacer._

_Suspire. Y cerre mis ojos. Sabía que yo tenía tres grandes miedos: Perder a mi familia, perder a mis amigos...Y perder a mi Naruto._

_De pronto, me dieron ganas y comence a correr. Lo raro es que ahora el bosque se había convertido en un lujoso corredor, mi vestido blanco en una bata corta negra de seda y yo estaba trotando encima de una alfombra roja. Pronto, la alfombra se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un enorme charco de sangre, hasta que me hundí por completo, como si fuera una piscina. _

_-¡HINATA!- gritaron unas voces. Aterrorizada, me di cuenta que eran seis. Una de Hanabi, otra de Takai, de Kiba, de Shino, de Kurenai y la última de Sakura. Nadé por la espesa sangre hasta llegar ahí, una puerta blanca, la abrí desesperada. El fluído rojo entro poco a poco, haciendo aún más terrorífica la escena de mis pesadillas. Era un cuarto con las paredes forradas de terciopelo azul marino, un enorme ventanal abierto que mostraba una luna roja, el piso de madera y había muebles en todas partes. Un candelabro negro adornado con joyas como el diamante y el zafiro ,con las velas encendidas caía hasta casi rozar mi cabeza. Podría haber sido hermoso de no ser por esa visión..._

_Mi horrenda visión, Hanabi yacía tirada en el suelo, su tierno rostro estaba bañado en sangre, su camisa estaba desgarrada y llena del mismo fluído. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, su boca no, en una expresión de horror intenso y miedo. En una pared, Takai estaba con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza gacha y una espada lo atravesaba por el estomágo, clavandolo al muro. Kiba, tendido sobre Akamaru, tenía marcas en el rostro, en las manos, y me dieron ganas de llorar al ver como estaba torcido de la parte del ombligo hacia abajo, esa torcedura estaba llena de sangre pura. Akamaru tenía un kunai atravesando su cuellito. Shino estaba descubierto de la cabeza y el rostro, todo este lleno de moscas, tenía un brazo roto y una abertura enorme en su pecho. Kurenai estaba cerca a este, solo que ella estaba de espaldas, me dio tanto odio, dolor y coraje verla con la espalda llena de kunais, shiurikens y demas armas, abajo de su abdomen había un charco de su propia sangre. Sakura estaba colgada de una viga en el techo, sus mechones de cabello cubrían sus ojos, una espada atravesaba su pecho, donde estaba el corazón. Su cuerpo se movía como si eso hubiera sido reciente. Y entre la mata de cabello rosa, pude ver sangre que caía desde su frente hasta su mentón. Quise llorar, pero en lugar de eso aprete los puños con fuerza, y me trague mi coraje. Aunque faltaba otro temor, alguien faltaba ahí, no es que quisiera verlo, solo...No quería que su muerte fuera peor que esas. Nadie se merecía eso. Suspire varias veces, me repetí muchisímas veces "Sé fuerte" antes de llegar a quién más quería...Aún en la obscuridad pude ver una mata de cabello rubio con enormes manchas de sangre..._

**.-Interrupción Hinata POV-.**

-¡Kiba, algo malo le pasa!- le dijo Naruto al castaño. Quizá era algo tonto, pero no tanto como para no saber que el monitor cardíaco se estaba saliendo de control. El pulso de Hinata se aceleraba. Kiba se acercó decidido. Vió a Hinata con penetrantes ojos.

-¡Tu puedes, Hinata! ¡Vamos! ¡Me la debes a mi y a Akamaru, a Kurenai, a Shino, a Hanabi!...-miró a Naruto y torció la mirada. Como si Hinata lo viera, lo señalo- ¡Se la debes a Naruto!

Naruto suspiró. Y con pesar se dirigió al lado de la Hyuga. La miró con fuerza antes de inclinarse hasta su oído. Por instinto, Kiba salió rápidamente de la alcoba y corrió la cortina que daba al otro paciente, sin permitirle ver. Llevaba a Hanabi de la misma forma en que se lleva un costal de papas o una mochila llena de basura (Inner: Así le dices a los cuadernos?)

-Sé que...antes no te prestaba mucha atención. Estaba centrado en mis metas y mis...decisiones. Y no me interesaba el amor. Te conocí y me humanizaste más de lo que creí. Me cambiaste por completo. Y junto a ti logré mi sueño. En el mismo día en que...pasó...- recordó el accidente en el comedor de Hinata- Me llamaron...a mi celular, claro...Y dijeron...que en sus últimas voluntades, la abuela Tsunade...me dejó el cargo. Eso y...la herencia de mis padres. De lo cuál...esto...-sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón naranja una caja finamente tallada con rosas y flores, un broche de oro la sellaba. La abrió lentamente. Y saco del aterciopelado interior un anillo precioso, de oro blanco, tenía grabadas, al igual que el cofrecito, diminutas rosas. Tenía tres piedras, dos diamantes grises de un tono similar a los ojos de Hinata y en el medio, perfectamente colocado entre ambas piedras, un zafiro enorme y brillante, del tono azul perfecto del mar. Al igual que sus ojos, relucía misteriosamente. El toque final era un grabado en el interior que decía "por siempre"- Fue de mi mamá. Y ahora te digo, Hinata Hyuuga...-suspiró, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes aún- Que mi sueño no esta ni un cuarto de completo sin ti- Lentamente le puso el anillo en el dedo anular. Cabía perfectamente, se sorprendió un poco ya que su madre y ella tenían las mismas medidas...-Sé que puede ser solo una frase más, pero...para mí es verdadera. Nunca me sonó tan bien antes. Te amo.

Dos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules, pasaron unos minutos, entonces algo maravilloso ocurrió.

**.-Hinata POV-.**

_No sé que había pasado, pero ahora me enfrente a la imagen de mi rubio en el suelo, lleno de sangre por todo el rostro y cuerpo, con diversas armas en su toráx y yo estaba a punto de llorar. Entonces sentí una maravillosa corriente de enería recorer mis venas, llegando a cada rincón de mi cuerpo. La valentía, literalmente, corría por mis venas, sentí como si él me mirara y me animara. Mire la imagen de nuevo, llena de valor. Ya no me daba miedo. Solo sabia que con protegerlos estaría evitandolo. Aunque la horrenda escena duró solo unos segundos para convertirse en la mejor de mi vida. _

_Estabamos en un gran campo cubierto de flores, Sakura estaba sentada en un mantel junto a Sasuke-san, ambos abrazados y en brazos tenían a un diminuto bebé. De lejos sus ojos eran negros, pero de cerca, de un tono tan intenso verde bosque que parecían negros. Al lado, Hanabi con Kiba, parecían hablar, luego Kiba le robó un beso a mi hermana. Luego, Kurenai hablando con Shino y Takai, todos sonriendo, el pequeño Asuma palmoteaba intentando tocar una mariposa. Todos bañados bajo el sol. Debajo de un árbol de flores lilas (jacaranda) había una pareja de jovenes, una chica fina y de estatura promedio con un chico alto y fornido. Me sonroje al reconocerme a mí y a Naruto debajo de ese árbol, riendo, y finalmente, besandonos. Vi que mi cuerpo, sumergido en sangre, era de nuevo del tono pálido de siempre y en lugar de la bata tenía unos pantalones pescadores de mezclilla con una blusa de manga corta, que enseñaba un poco los hombros, era de color azul cielo y mi cabello recogido en una coleta. Al igual que con mi visión. _

_Y sentí que la vida volvío a mi prodigiosamente. _

**.-Fin Hinata POV-.**

Naruto estaba a punto de irse de la habitación cuando sintió que la mano con la que sostenía la palma de Hinata era apretada. Y luego, volteo a ver a Hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su pulso se normalizo. Su respiración era la propia de alguien que acababa de ver su propia muerte. Deseo que no le pasara nada.

Y maravillada, volteó a su lado. Naruto la miraba perplejo. Parecía imposible, pero su rostro se había vuelto más dulce y fino, sus ojos más grandes y brillosos ahora de un tono más claro, un poco más gris. Por extraño que parecíera, ahora su rostro era más bello. Y su sonrojo natural regresó. De un tono floral, claro. Se inclino hacia ella, preocupado.

-¡Naruto!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Puff...Espero que les haya gustado, promesa de garrita que quedan como 4 capítulos. A lo mucho 6 y de minímo 3. Espero sus reviews, realmente me encanta leerlos, una disculpa si creen que exagere la pesadilla. Y bueno, al fin van a darle algo bueno a Hinata...(Inner: Hum...¿darle algo bueno? Me suena a sex...) Repito: No le hagan caso a esta loca de Inner, disculpenla.**

**Gracias por su atención.**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka. *u***


	11. 10 Lo mejor que ha sido mío

**¡Holip! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, me encantan los reviews que dejan! Ya se esta acabando la cuenta regresiva...Esto lo escribí cuando faltó mi maestro de informática y tuvimos un tiempo libre...Y de nuevo, me ayudaron un poco...mi amiga Alma me ayudó con este capítulo en el romance y ójala no lo hayamos echado a perder. Me hizo conocer una muy buena canción: Something Stupid de Nicole Kidman con Robbie Williams, es muy recomendable...la que amaré por siempre es "Mine" de Taylor Swift, se adapta perfectamente a este capítulo. Lo que esta escrito con negritas, es lo que le dice el zorrito...¡Lo adoro!**

**¡Vamos allá, insectos! (Inner: ¡Eso es de Dragon Ball Z! Yo: ¡Callate, tú! Inner: ¿Ahora los Simpsons?)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 10: Lo mejor que ha sido mío**

_Y me tomaste por sorpresa_

_Cuando me dijiste:_

_Nunca te dejare sola_

_-"Mine" Taylor Swift_

-¡Naruto!- había exclamado Hinata al ver al joven a su lado. Justo despues de eso, tosío inevitablemente, aunque su pulso se hubiera calmado más y su cuerpo se calentara, ya que se había comenzado a enfríar.- ¿Q-que...hago...aquí?- preguntó, no precisamente a Naruto, más bien al aire, mientras veía la habitación azul-verdoso. Frunció el seño un poco, aunque cambió ese gesto por una sonrisa enorme al ver que estaba viva. Contra todo pronóstico. Había superado uno de sus mayores miedos, aunque la felicidad aún no estaba completa. Una extraña sensación en su dedo anular derecho hizo que levantara su mano y viera un segundo su dedo. Estaba hipnotizada...tenía una bellisíma sortija de oro blanco reluciente, era elegante y juvenil. Una rara convinación.

-¿Que...que es esto?- ahora sí, la pregunta iba dirigida a su rubio. El chico no pudo hacer más cosa que sonrojarse y tragar saliva.

-Bueno...yo...Pensé que como no reaccionabas a ninguna...¿tervenición?...-dudó un segundo antes de que Kurama lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

**¡Intervención, inútil!**

-Intervención, quizá yo te podía ayudar. No se me ocurrió nada más...Te lo juro. Y te dije que ahora me nombraron como sexto Hokage y que ya que cumplí hace poco 18 años, se me daría también la herencia de mis padres...Y es que no creo que...-un elegante ademán de Hinata hizo que se callara rapidamente y le dio la palabra con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Espera un momento...¿Vas a ser Hokage?- le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y parecía que ahora tenían una emoción parecida al orgullo,...o aun mejor, a la admiración- Dime, por favor...¿Hokage?

El se limitó a asentir con galanería y ella se lanzó a sus brazos firmes...lo abrazó lo más apretado que pudo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Aunque su corazón le dolía muchisímo, no era nada comparado con la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

-Parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo...-les dijo una aguda voz familiar. Hinata sonrojada y Naruto con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, voltearon para ver al inoportuno que estaba arruinando algo...bien, a la inoportuna.

-¡Por dios, Sakura, puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar!- le reclamó el rubio enojado. Sakura se limitó a sonreír y fue con Hinata. Sacó un estetoscopió y lo puso en su pecho, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón.

-Justo lo que pensaba al verte...Mejoraste muchisímo, amiga. Y después de los analisis, creo que podrás irte a casa...-le dedicó una ancha sonrisa a la joven mientras ponía el aparato en su espalda- Tu respiración ahora esta mejor...Pero me temo...-Y tocó el punto donde estaba su corazón, un gruñido de dolor se oyó por parte de la Hyuga- Me temo, que no estás en condiciones de hacer misiones...Deberas tener un tratamiento especial en tu corazón...por un año mas o menos- Tsunade se hubiera enorgullecido de la habilidad de Sakura para deducir fechas. Se percató de que no había quitado sus dedos del punto y con rapidez lo hizo- Creo que yo debere dartelo. La cerda de Ino es totalmente incapaz y no confio en las demás doctoras y enfermeras...Y ni hablar de los doctores...-un punto personal le hizo recordar- Pero...me temo que...te podre dar tratamiento solo por unos meses...5 o quizá 6...

-¿Porque?- preguntó Naruto. Ya lo estaban dejando muy de lado y se fijo en su amiga pelirosa- No te enojes, Sakura-chan,...pero...¿engordaste?- le dijo al ver que su clásica blusa roja ahora estaba algo apretada en la sección del vientre. En realidad, apenas era notorio...para un miembro del clan Hyuga o Uchiha, pero para Naruto, ahora ningún detalle se le escapaba.

-Bueno...-sus mejillas se coloraron- En verdad...no he engordado...Bueno, si he engordado...pero no por méritos propios...Digamos que alguien me ayudó...

-Ya decía yo que él teme iba a tratarte como princesa...¡Ve como has comido!

-¡NO, IDIOTA!- le gritó enojada al rubio quié rió como un niño maldoso- Es que, en cierta forma, Sasuke me ayudó, pero también alguien más...Ahora...yo estoy...Estoy...Esperando...a un bebé...

Hinata se quedo boquiabierta y una enorme sonrisa se trazó en sus labios. Naruto se desmayó y cayó de espaldas junto con la silla.

-¡Felicidades, Sakura-chan!- le dijo abrazandola y ambas vieron el cuerpo tieso de su Uzumaki. Sakura lo pateó, rodandolo debajo de la cama con maldad y se sentó en la abandonada silla.

-Muchas gracias.

-De seguro Sasuke-san va a estar muy alegre. Se ve que en verdad quiere una familia- le dijo Hinata y Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Sasuke no sabía mucho al respecto,...ni sabía que estaba embarazada, solo de las nauseas, de los mareos, los antojos y demás cosas. Pensó en decirle cuando lo tuviera, aunque eso sería algo drastico...mejor a los 3 meses...o a los 2 ...

-Bueno...el problema es que aún no se lo he dicho...-le dijo timídamente a Hinata mientras llenaba el informe médico con su pulso temblando, intentando concentrarse.

-¿No? ¡No te preocupes! Sé que el va a adorar la noticia tanto como tú-le contesto alegremente Hinata. Una enorme sonrisa se trazó en sus labios de nuevo, y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez- ¿¡Lo ves!? Todo esta bien-y abrazó lentamente a Sakura, quién quería llorar.

Se separaron de su abrazo y Hinata, horrorizada, vió el calendario.

-¿Cu-cuánto tiempo "dormí"?- le preguntó a Sakura, quién dio vuelta a las hojas de los informes hasta llegar al del primer día.

-Me temo que alrededor de...2 semanas. ¿Porque?- le preguntó la Haruno a la chica Hyuga, quién se limitó a mover la cabeza y suspirar antes de decirle todo.

-Bueno...es que quería ir al funeral de mi padre. Hubiera sido algo...Importante ¿sabes? mi familia tiene tradiciones diferentes a lo acostumbrado. Nuestros funerales son especiales para los "líderes del clan"- hizo las comillas en el aire mientras Sakura la escuchaba atenta- Porque...en ese mismo instante...Su heredera, o hija primeriza, queda al mando del clan. Y ella debe dirigir la ceremonia.

-Mira...no quisiera ofenderte, pero...¿no...Hanabi era la heredera al mando? Es una pregunta- dijo Sakura haciendo lo posible para no hiperventilar u ofender. Era difícil tener casi mes y medio de embarazo siendo médico ¡Ya quería su permiso de maternidad!.

-Etto...creí que como nuestra relación mejoró...Mucho a decir verdad...Quizá...quizá...-En esos mismos instantes Naruto empezo a levantarse de su "escondite" justo a tiempo para oír lo último de su conversación.

-No te quiero herir, Hinata, pero...-suspiró cuando Naruto estaba del todo despierto- No te hagas ilusiones con esto, hay gente muy dura de roer que te hace creer que todo esta arreglado y luego, ni siquiera se acuerdan de ti y tu noticias.

-Yo...no...-ese comentario sonó incluso algo agresivo. Al parecer Sakura no se había modulado en los celos que tenía de la chica y esa parte celosa en su mente no dudó en dar el brusco piquete para desatar algo que parecía ya olvidado; La inseguridad- Yo quisiera de-decir que...

-Que te puedes ir- terció Naruto con sus ojos azules turbados. Sakura lo miró casi, y solo casi, matándolo con sus ojos jade y finalmente, se fue, comprendiendo la situación. Su bata blanca se movía lentamente.- No la escuches. A veces ella no sabe lo que dice.

-Me...me hizo...sentir tan...

-Lo sé, yo lo sé...Pero no le hagas caso...sé que cuando le propongamos ser dama de honor aceptará gustosa...-le sonrió a Hinata con su tipíco aire zorruno.

-No...no sabes...las ve-veces,...que me ha dejado sin palabras...tu sonrisa...-le sonrió y le besó la nariz. Uzumaki bufó, descontento por ese acto.

-Me encantaría hablar del hecho de que nos amamos...-le susurro de una manera totalmente sexy, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro- También me lo podrías demostrar...

La cortina que daba al otro paciente fue abierta rápida y bruscamente.

-¡No frente a mi, pequeños lujoriosos! ¡Voy a hablar con la enfermera para que les quite de mi vista y oídos! ¡USTED SEÑORITA HYUG...!- Naruto corrió la cortina lentamente e hizo una seña en su sien para indicar "Esta loco"

-¡Esta bien, esperaremos!- le gritó al enojado paciente- Ahhh, estos locos...

-Quizá esta muy enfermo- le dijo la chica timídamente y le sonrió- ¿Porque tanta protección para mí?- le preguntó con alegría.

-Yo jure que te iba a proteger. ¿Como crees que voy a dejar que lastimen a lo mejor que ha sido mío?- le dijo con una sonrisa diferente, capaz de iluminar el mundo- Y nunca creí que diría algo tan cursi y estúpido como "Te amo"

-Ni yo...-le susurro Hinata recordando la primera vez que le había dicho esas dos palabras mágicas. La timídez se traslúcia en su musical voz.

-Aun así, te voy a proteger...Nunca voy a romper mis promesas. Como cuando traje a Sasuke a la aldea.

-Hum...En verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien...Solo que tenía que ver con un ataque de locura que tuvo...¿Algo como riesgo homicida?

-Ah, mira yo estaba regresando de empacar más ropa y...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Ya sé, ya sé! Algunos quieren saber que pasó con Sasuke ,como regresó y como se enamoró de Sakura...Ya verán, Naruto-kun nunca rompe sus promesas, siendo tan sinceras...**

**¿Reviews?...Si tuve fallas, no duden en decirmelo y yo lo corregire, pero les pido decirmelo de una manera amable...(Inner: ¡Por amor de Son Goku, no la hagan enojar, hiere demasiado fuerte! *sale llorando de la recámara*) Creo que todos lo han hecho hasta el momento.**

**¡Sayo!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka ~.~**


	12. 10 Un inolvidable

**¡Hola! Ya mis excusas ni tienen sentido, solo que tengo mucha tarea X_X Y tengo el tiempo contado, apenas voy a hacer un proyecto...(Inner: Y eso que le dieron 3 semanas a la loca) Les pido de la forma más dulce y amable que no me extrangulen por el bajo contenido de este capítulo. La perfecta canción de "The Unforgiven" de Metallica fue mi mayor inspiración.**

**¡Now, to read, baby!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 11: Un inolvidable**

_NUNCA LIBRE  
NUNCA YO  
ASÍ DENOMINO A LOS IMPERDONABLES_

_-The Unforgiven _

_Venía regresando de cambiarme de ropa..._

El rubio estaba camino a la mansión Hyuga lo más rápido que podía, de hecho había tomado el camino de un bosquecito para llegar más rápido, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el camino que conducía hacia la institución. Suspiraba de impotencia, tener a Hinata a su lado era de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida para dejar de protegerla un solo rato. Iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos "egoístas" cuando el filo de una espada rozo a muerte su sien, consiguiendo esquivarlo de un movimiento, con un leve rasguño en su banda ninja. Miró atónito a su atacante.

-Eres menos inútil, _**dobe**_- le dijo burlonamente una voz masculina. Era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, su Sharingan activado, aunque tenía cierta diferencia. Naruto no logró notarla hasta el segundo golpe, ahora con tiros a su estomágo.

-¿¡Sasuke!?- le preguntó con sorpresa.

-¿Quién más, idiota?- le respondió, intentando golpearlo de nuevo, para su sorpresa la filosa espada fue detenida por la mano de su adversario.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pelearemos! Pero mano a mano.

-Lo que quieras, rubiecito.

-¡Pronto verás porque me han nombrado como 6° Hokage!- le gritó a Sasuke, quién rió un poco ante el comentario.

-Significa que la gente cada vez es más estúpida- le dijo. Ambos adoptaron su pose de batalla y esperaron la acostumbrada señal de inicio. Exactamente cuando una parvada de golondrinas voló por encima de sus cabezas la batalla inició.

Sasuke golpeó a Naruto en el estomágo, y sin siquiera tambalear, le devolvió el golpe en el puente de la nariz. Ambos se miraron un segundo, para volver a la lucha. Sasuke, con velocidad vertiginosa, saltando a un árbol cercano, hizo varias y rápidas poses de manos.

-¡Técnica Uchiha: DILUVIO DE FUEGO!- le gritó severamente y le sonrió cinicamente antes de soplar fuertemente...Una ola expansiva de fuego arrasó con todo el campo de batalla, secando y destruyendo mucho. Por muy Uzumaki que fuera, no podría sobrevivir a eso . El Uchiha sonrió al no ver al Uzumaki "No solo tú mejoras técnicas" se dijo mentalmente. Estaba a punto de bajar del árbol para empezar a buscarlo realmente.

Detrás de él, unos ojos azules lo miraron retadoramente. Eran cuatro,...seis. Sasuke lo notó sin siquiera voltear, y con la mayor fuerza que tenía, atravesó a los tres clones sin piedad. Naruto, que estaba escondido en una rama cercana, invocó a un clon más. Tenía una buena estrategia guardada. Intencionalmente, movió su pie para que se oyera el crujir de la seca madera.

Sasuke en un par de segundos, estaba en la misma rama que él, y lo intentó golpear. Se miraron, los jadeos pronto empezaron a sonar de sus bocas. Era cansado.

Ambos saltaron al suelo, y una intensa mirada se dijo todo. Sasuke envaíno su espada y empezó a concentrarse en su chakra. Naruto hizó lo mismo, con ayuda de un clon. Pronto, dos chispas de luz salieron de ambos brazos.

-¡RASENGAN!

-¡CHIDORI!

Imprudente, Sasuke corrió hacia él chico, quién fingió hacerlo durante un rato, hasta que estuvieran algo cercanos.

Una explosión de chakra se vio a lo lejos, una onda expansiva fue recorriendo todo poco a poco hasta llegar a los inicios de ciertas instalaciones como la Torre Del Hokage, la Mansión Hyuga Reconstruida, la Villa Uchiha y el Hospital. Sasuke tenía un brazo sangrando y Naruto no estaba. Se movió para todas partes, buscándolo.

El rubio estaba atrás de él, una sonrisa engreída se alzó en sus labios.

-Se llama "Rasen-shuriken" Sasuke. Deberías aprenderla- le dijo antes de darle un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que este se desmayara. Lo llevó con Kakashi, y este sugirió que lo dejaran en el hospital. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Sasuke salió corriendo a la instalación, unos pequeños chorritos de sangre viajaban por su boca y cuello. Maldecia en su interior a Naruto, había mejorado mucho,...a la próxima no se dejaría vencer tan fácil,...ni se alocaría así.

Y llegó con Sakura. Lo que le quedaba después del odio y de los años de frustación en vano, la única persona que realmente lo soporto en sus años de odioso puberto. Primero pensaba que ella estaba encaprichada, dejando de lado a la chica Yamanaka pero cuando abandonó la aldea se dió cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

Primero su relación fue algo tensa, ya que el no dejaba que ningún médico o ninguna enfermera lo atendiera a excepción de Sakura. Y ella accedia (más bien su instinto de salvar vidas) a atenderlo.

Él era frío y distante, en verdad solo le dirigía un "buenos días" y un "hasta luego" en toda la consulta, incluyendo las revisiones médicas. Sakura no podía evitar sonrojarse al hacer esas revisiones.

Sasuke pudo apreciar como un brillo en sus ojos reaparecía de la nada, y a veces una sonrisa...que nunca antes había visto. Sakura no lo podía evitar; sus sentimientos de chiquilla estaban regresando. Y es que siempre supo que él era alguien que ella debía proteger y cuidar de todos.

Llegó el 14 de Febrero. Un empalagoso día en opinión de ambos. Entonces, Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para hablar con ella. En el hospital reinaba el aroma a flores y chocolates.

-Es un estúpido día...-se quejó, con un puchero en la cara.

-Demasiado estúpido-fue su sencilla respuesta.

-Hmp...Me preguntó si el dobe tiene a alguien- se dijo para sus adentros. Sakura sonrió tristonamente y apuntó sus progresos en un cuadernillo.

-Tiene a Hinata Hyuga...Es una gran chica...-le repuso. Hacía muchisímo que no habían hablado y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Que bien.

-¿Recuerdas...? Bueno...Cuando te fuiste...No me dijiste porque- le preguntó al chico. El chasqueó la lengua y le sonrió fríamente. Sakura lo miró absorta por un minuto.

-Debía limpiar el nombre de mi clan...Y hacerme más fuerte.

-No entiendo. Eras realmente hábil. Me preguntó si hubieras mejorado más estando aquí...- Sasuke la calló con un carraspeo. Sakura lo empezó a escuchar pero ahora con atención.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te iba a proteger?- le preguntó con cierto aire de petulancia.

-¿En la misión a la aldea del agua? Fue por que me iban a atacar...-recordó con confusión. Sasuke sonrió, un tanto egocentríco.

-Deberías saber que los Uchihas siempre mantenemos nuestra palabra...Ahora, yo tenía un motivo muy aparte de Itachi para hacerme fuerte.

-¿Y ese era?...

-No me entiendes. Yo quise ser más fuerte. Dije que te protegía. Me quise fortalecer porque tú te estabas haciendo más fuerte que yo.

Sakura se sonrojó. Y se quitó de un desahogo. Algo que quiso hacer durante toda su vida, que realmente quería. Lo besó. Sintió sus labios. Sasuke era un hombre frío, no emocional, sino en temperatura. Le correspondió al beso con cierta "frialdad" aunque no pudo evitar sentir una cálida corriente viajando por su interior.

Entonces supieron que eran "El vengador" para "La fuerte"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Eso fue lo que paso?- le preguntó Hinata dulcemente.

-Si...me dolió todo el cuerpo...-se hizo el sufrido unos minutos esperando la reacción de la joven- ¿No me vas a ayudar, Hyuga?

-No lo creo, Uzumaki. Uchiha-san es fuerte, lo sé- una aguda punzada de celos se despertaron en Naruto, quién sufrió de un ligero tic en el ojo y una mueca en sus labios- Pero Uzumaki es más fuerte y determinado todavía...

Le sonrió de nuevo, y acomodó uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. Entonces entró Ino a la habitación con ademán de grandeza y tenía aspecto similar a Tsunade, solo que con fleco y el cabello estaba recogido.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Veo que no pueden esperar hasta que salgan-sus palabras tuvieron el efecto de sonrojar a Hinata y de hacer temblar a Naruto de pura vergüenza. Ino rió ante su broma y fue caminando hasta Hinata. Revisó un poco su pecho, y su espalda con un estetoscopio. Finalmente, la dejó en paz.

-¡Bien! Al parecer has mejorado bastante en estos días...Me sorprende...¿Quisieras ser dada de baja?-le preguntó con una mota de burla en su voz. Hinata asintió con algo de torpeza e Ino le sonrió de igual manera.

-¡Cuanto antes'ttebayo!-le gritó Naruto con rapidez y cerrando los puños, alzandolos en alto.

-Nadie habló contigo, enano-le calló Ino moviendo un dedo enfrente de su rostro como una madre lo hace a su pequeño hijo. Hinata sonrió un poco al ver esa situación tan divertida entre ambos locos. Ino lleno un formulario indicando que podía ser dada de alta ese mismo día e hizo que Hinata lo firmara. Se lo dió a una enfermera que fue corriendo a procesarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Unas horas más tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Vamos a casa?-preguntó la joven ojilila recostada en la espalda del rubio que la cargaba conduciendola por la aldea. La gente lo miraba, pero ya sin miedo, ahora con respeto.

-Claro...-le dijo. No era una broma, pero no le dijo que no iban a su casa. Eso sería revelar demasiado de la sorpresa. En cierta parte del camino, comenzó a correr, haciendo gala de ser hijo del "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha". Hinata recordó cuando Kiba le mencionó que ella era la más veloz en la aldea. Se preguntó si podía igualar esa velocidad. Su excelente visión era nitída y agradable, viendo nuevos detalles en todo.

Hinata se asustó un poco al ver que pasaban de largo la mansión Hyuga. Tomó al Uzumaki de su chamarra y se aferró a él con cierta fuerza de sobra, teniendo en cuenta que él podría zafarse rápidamente.

-¿¡No ibamos a casa!?-preguntó emocionada y presa de la excitación.

-Nunca dije que a la tuya-le respondió con una feroz sonrisa en los labios.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya lo saben "Espero que haya sido de su agrado" y gracias al cielo que estoy enferma, ya que solo dibujo y escribo.**

**Esta lectura se acaba...¿La felicidad por fin se alcanzará?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka...y su Inner.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Nuevo Hogar

**¡Holaaaa! ¿Saben que me encantan sus reviews? ¡Muchas gracias! A todos, a los que estuvieron desde el inicio y a los que apenas lo leen...En verdad, y no estamos acabando, aunque estamos cerca de. Ójala este capítulo sea de su agrado,...Intentó hacerlo lo más grande posible...**

**¿Una canción? La canción...Hummm..."Es cierto" de La Quinta Estación o "Home" de Michael Buble.**

**Esto es muy problemático...pero vamos allá...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 12: Casa nueva, vida nueva**

_Quiero ir a casa_

_Oh, te extraño_

_Lo sabes_

_-Michael Buble "Home"_

-¿E-entonces a d-donde vamos?-preguntó Hinata timídamente, cerrando los ojos para sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas...Sus piernas se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Naruto, quién sonrió y bajaba poco a poco la velocidad de su carrera, hasta quedar totalmente detenidos enfrente de una gran casa, no mansión, pero que llegaba a ser una "casona".

-A nuestra nueva casa...-Era de un color amarillo pastel, una puerta de madera estaba al frente...Y una inscripción al frente rezaba "Casa Namikaze". Se quedó boquiabierta y el le sonrió como solía hacerlo.

-Bienvenida- fue lo que dijo. Hinata le sonrió también, con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas...El la tomó de su mano y la condujo adentro del lugar, tenía las llaves exactas. El interior era apasible, acogedor...Las paredes de un tono color crema con el suelo de azulejos, una mesa de café, unas sillas altas de madera, un sillón cafe con cojines blancos y finalmente había otras puertas y un par de escaleras. En una puerta, había una fotografía de Minato Namikaze, Hinata tragó saliva. Era muy parecido a su padre.

-¿El 4° Hokage era tu padre?- preguntó y él se quedó helado. ¡Le costó 16 años enterarse y ella lo descubrió en un segundo! Quizá solo supieran ciertas personas de su parentezco con Minato, y Hinata era una de ellas ahora.

-¡Si! ¿Co-como lo supiste?-preguntó impresionado.

Hinata miró la fotografía y luego lo miró a el. Le sonrió sarcásticamente y señalo la foto con ademán de "¡por dios!"

-¿No es obvio?-le preguntó con una expresión divertida en su cara...-O me dirás que fue obra de Kami-sama...¿no?...Son identicos...

-B...bueno...eso creo...-se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza intentando fingir despreocupación. Si era tan obvio, todo el mundo lo sabría en un instante y estarían llenando su casa como un museo. Hinata enderezó la foto y le quito un poco del polvo que está conservaba (tenía su ropa habitual) con la manga de su lila chamarra.

Un toquido en la puerta hizo que ambos reaccionaran a tiempo, Naruto sonrió intuyendo quién era y abrió la puerta.

-¡Sakura, Sasuke!- gritó emocionado e hizo pasar a la pareja. Sakura desprendía un aire de dulzura increíble, el rubio y la ojilila supieron porque...Y Sasuke también lucía feliz, a su manera, pero lo estaba. Entraron a la casa, Sasuke tenía en sus manos una botella de champagne. Ambos vestidos como de costumbre, solo que Sasuke tenía la banda ninja en la frente atada con seguridad.

-¡Felicidades!-musitaron al mismo tiempo. Sakura con más fuerza y ánimos que Sasuke. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, que era para 6 personas. Fueron seguidos de Naruto y Hinata, y empezaron a platicar de sus nuevas vidas, deteniendo una que otra pelea entre el Uchiha y Uzumaki. Hinata y Sakura hablaban, evitaban el tema del embarazo...hasta que llegó algo inevitable.

-¿Podemos abrir la botella?-musitó Sasuke, sonriendo torcidamente. Era la sonrisa favorita de Sakura...

-Claro...-el rubio pensó rápidamente en la organización de esa casa...-Teme, ayúdame a encontrar un descorcholador...Y copas...-Sasuke asintió y lo siguió a la cocina. Los ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de horror. No por la bebida, sino por el ser de su interior...¡Que mierda le sucedía!

-Hina-chan, ayúdame...-le pidió a la peliazul. Hinata lo entendío pero los chicos llegaron en el peor momento...

-¡Listo!- Naruto abrió la botella haciendo que el líquido saliera disparado. La espuma salió burbujeante bañando uno de los cojines. Sasuke tenía copas de vidrio en sus manos y esperaba para llenarlas. Sakura miraba con horror como llenaba una con borde rosa metálico, que de seguro era para ella. Hinata sostenía nerviosamente su copa llena, con borde lila claro metálico...Y miraba las burbujas estallando en la copa...

-¿Quieres así o un poco más, Saku?-le preguntó Sasuke y Sakura se tensó. Era hora y tenía a Naruto y a Hinata.

-No puedo...-dijo en un murmuro apenas audible.

-¿Eres alérgica?-le preguntó el Uchiha con los ojos confundidos, aún con la copa en la mano. Sakura negó con la cabeza timídamente y suspiró preparandose para la gran verdad...

-No...es que...Bueno...¿Recuerdas esa noche en el hospital?-le preguntó sonrojada. Sasuke asintió también algo sonrosado. Sakura suspiró de nuevo y soltó toda la verdad- Como unas dos semanas después de eso me había sentido muy mal...tenía naúseas, mareos y una vez me desmaye en medio de una sanación...I-ino me analizó...Y...e-estoy em-embarazada...De ti...-Se acarició el vientre y lentamente dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos jades.

-No es cierto...-primero Sasuke parecía muy serio...-¿Es en serio?- Sakura asintió y él tragó saliva- ¿V-voy a s-ser...p-pa...padre?...

-Sí...-repuso Sakura. Entonces Sasuke sin pudor alguno le subio la camisa hasta el ombligo y pegó su oído intentando escuchar. Escucho un movimiento en el vientre de la rosadita, quién se sonrojó al ver sus ojos negros brillando, y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Pero esta sonrisa era diferente. Era una sonrisa cálida y optimista, que bien podía competir contra la de Naruto. El ojiazul y la Hyuga contemplaban la escena absortos. Naruto tomó a Hinata de la mano y se miraron un rato con una emoción intensa, regresando a ver a la pareja.

-Sería hora de conseguir un nuevo hogar...-dijo Sasuke separandosé del vientre de la joven- El nuestro esta bien, pero debemos competir contra el dobe...¿Cierto, Sakura?- Sakura nunca reconoció el tono de voz de Sasuke. Parecía diferente...cálido y paternal.

-¡Claro!- golpeo su palma abierta con su puño y sonrió, las lágrimas se las quitó el Uchiha- ¡Haremos una reñida competencia!- Ahora parecían tan optimistas...Tan seguros y preparados para ser una familia. Entonces, Hinata le ofrecío una copa diferente a Sakura con refresco de manzana con burbujas. Sakura la aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces, empezaron a hablar sobre los planes para el futuro. Sasuke sonrió socarronamente y le dio una buena (mala) noticia al rubio.

-Oye dobe...Te tengo una _noticita..._

-¿Que pasa?-le preguntó algo distraído, ya que estaba romanceando con Hinata. Sasuke sonrió de sobremanera.

-Estás hablando con el...¡Nuevo Líder ANBU!- gritó Sasuke fuera de control y las chicas lo miraron absortas. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y se pusieron en blanco antes de que gritara con todas sus ganas. ¡No era posible! ¡Tan rápido! ¡Básicamente un par de meses!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó con disgusto con las manos en la cabeza- ¡No es justo!- se recostó en el hombro de Hinata y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Te lo dije, te lo dije...Soy el favorito de Kakashi!- repuso Sasuke con sarcasmo, con una mano en la rodilla de Sakura. Naruto se incorporó, volteó a verlo con los ojos rojos y una venita en la frente de color rojo alzó su puño en alto y lo señalo con la otra mano.

-¡Hay que ver quién es el mejor en lo suyo!-le gritó viendolo a los ojos. Sasuke sonrió y se paró también, y lo señalo de igual forma.

-¡Yo soy mejor que tú en todo!-le grito con el mismo tono de voz. Sakura rió recordando las peleas de niños que tenían constantemente.

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata con maldad y regresó a ver a Sasuke.

-No lo creo...-le repuso con una enorme sonrisa casi malevóla. Sasuke entendió el gesto y le devolvío la sonrisa, mirando de la misma forma a Sakura.

-Claro que sí...Fue instintivo...-le respondió con una increíble seguridad en sí mismo. Naruto rió ante el comentario sobre su instinto.

-Ya lo creo...Básicamente aprendí todo en el instante...¿sabes?-le replico y Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Hinata y Sakura no entendían a que demonios se referían, ya que hablaban con tanta naturalidad del tema.

-Bah,...es todo, nunca te he visto besarla...-dijo Naruto a Sasuke arrogante.

-Al igual que yo, dobe...-le repuso.

Naruto, sin dudar un solo segundo, tomó a Hinata de la nuca y le plantó un beso increíble y profundo, realmente delicioso. Hinata estaba bastante sonrojada, pero respondío al beso, el rubio la tomo de la cintura. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

-Tu turno, teme...-le repuso al ojinegro. Sasuke asintió y tomó a Sakura de la cintura, pegandola a sus labios forzadamente. La abrazó con fuerza, Sakura se sintió protegida y le respondió al beso.

-¡Yo ganó!-gritaron al mismo tiempo. Las chicas empezaron a reír. Sin duda, era un momento bastante alegre, oían los diversos gritos de "No yo soy mejor" "¡Solo callate" y "¡¿Quieres luchar?!" "¡Esta bien!".

Ambos salieron de la casa y regresaron cada uno con 4 enormes bolsas que despedían olor a una salsa conocida para ambas...Sasuke y Naruto se miraban retadoramente, mientras abrían las bolsas y sacaban platos desechables repletos de dango. Eso sería costoso y delicioso.

-Sin duda, me alegra verlos- dijo Sakura viendo como competían para ver quién podía comer más dango en 15 minutos. Hinata asintió.

-A mi también...-Y vio como Sasuke y Naruto movían las caderas en un intento por bajar la comida. Sus miradas se encontraron y podían jurar que vieron rayos, pero ya no de odio, sino de hermandad...Y una nueva rivalidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No lo sé...Algo ¿cursi? (Inner: ¡Yo no diría que algo!) Jaja...Disculpen lo cortito que esta llegando a ser...Esperen algo más en el final, hay sorpresas...**

**Claro, saben que espero sus reviews, y si es posible, un comentario positivo, siempre alegra el día más obscuro.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka O/ \O (jaja, según es un Itachi) **


	14. Capitulo 13: Comlpleta

**¡Hello! ¿Como están? A partir de ahora, los capítulos serán más emocionales (Inner: ¿Y ahora para qué, baka? *Le lanza un cepillo*) Y espero que sigan con este interés, que a mi en general, me esta costando mucho. Con la escuela y la vida social no me dejan tiempo para nada...Espero sea de su total agrado...n.n.**

**Por cierto, en lo personal amo sus reviews, aunque algunos sean cortitos, de verdad los aprecio, sé que a veces andamos con las prisas, pero es un lindo gesto dejarlos...¡Arriba todos los lectores que dejan reviews! (Inner: Y los demás vayansé al demonio) No le hagan caso a mi Inner...**

**Mi canción: Someone Like You de Adele o saben muy bien su alternativa...xD**

**Hmp...¡Vamos allá!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 13: Completa**

_Solo puedo desear lo mejor_

_Para tí también_

_Por favor, recuerdame_

_Yo realmente recuerdo cuando decías..._

_-Someone Like You_

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga. En silencio agradecía que Sasuke se hubiera llevado a Naruto a la Villa Uchiha para que le ayudara a agrandar su casa. El rubio aceptó, solo por enseñarle quién era el mejor en cualquier aspecto, incluyendo la arquitectura. Veía todas las habitaciones con cierto y poderoso interés, en esa casa no había secretos, o al menos no secretos que se pudieran ver...Solo había una forma de esconder cosas y era guardandolas en otra casa o lugar. Realmente recordaba como más de una vez Neji y Hanabi habían leído su diario, visto sus fotos, espiando entre su ropa y sobretodo, haciendo públicos sus secretos como: "¡Naruto es tan lindo!" "¡Odio los malditos entrenamientos!" "Sakura es algo envidiosa" "¡Ino es tan amable!" "Kiba es tan sobreprotector" Entre otros...Y lo peor era que lo decían enfrente de su padre, quién una vez le preguntó quién demonios era "Naruto" y porque no había oído de él antes...Hinata quería que se la tragara la tierra ante la mordaz respuesta de Hanabi.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_-Hinata-sama...He oído que Naruto no Baka esta especialmente interesado en aprender genjutsu...Y quién mejor para enseñarle que usted ¿no cree?-le cuestionó Neji en la mesa del comedor, ante la vista de Hiashi, Hanabi, Takai y otros miembros de la familia Hyuga. Hinata estaba roja de todo el rostro, tragó saliva._

_-No...no lo sé, Neji-nissan...-repuso Hinata colorada de todo el rostro._

_-¿En serio? ¿No decías que Naruto era taaaaaan lindo?- preguntó Hanabi con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro. El color rojo del rostro de Hinata cambió a escarlata intenso. _

_-B-bueno...Sí...¡Digo!...N-no...Etto...-su corazón palpitó, amenazando con salir de su pecho. Hiashi fijó su mirada en su hija._

_-¿Quién es Naruto? ¿Porque no he oído antes de él?-pregunto con cierta dosis de celos, tan escasos que solo bastaban para asesinar al tal "Naruto". Solo eso._

_-N-naruto-kun...Es...Es...-tartamudeo Hinata torpemente._

_-Su novio-repuso Hanabi con una mueca de "Haw haw" y en sus ojos la mirada tan irritable y encantadora de una niña codiciosa que obtiene lo que quiere. Hinata tragó saliva, a punto de desmayarse, esperando la respuesta de Hiashi. Y esperando que terminara la merienda, para darle una golpiza a Hanabi._

_-¿En serio?-Hiashi miro a todos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Neji asintió y Hiashi pareció calmado. Entonces fue por una espada colgada en la pared y con una sonrisa fingida se dirigio a la peliazul. Le habló con tal dulzura y sobreprotección que le impresiono de inmediato- ¿Y en donde vive?- acarició el borde de la espada con furia- Deberíamos conocernos._

_-T-E O-D-I-O -le dijo la ojilila a la castaña con cierto rencor. Hanabi sonrió traviesamente._

_-Y Y-O A T-I -fue la dulce respuesta._

**.-Fin Flashback-.**

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su celoso padre y sus traicioneros hermanos. Entró a la habitación de su padre, hacía muchisímo tiempo que no había ordenado sus cosas desde su tragedia y, bueno, era lógico que necesitaba una limpieza. Tenía su ropa habitual, complementada con un mandil blanco de encaje (imaginense como en el omake de San Valentín, de la temporada shippuden) y un protector para su cabello. En palabras de Hanabi; Lucía muy tierna. La ama de casa que esperas recibir después de un día de trabajo.

Recogió los pergaminos y demás papeles que estaban en el suelo esparcidos.

-¡Auch!-gruño al sentir como su nuca era golpeada por un mueble. Era algo parecido a un cajón, solo que estaba semi-abierto. Debío de haberlo abierto aún más al mover el mueble para limpiar. Pero se extraño al darse cuenta de que era un cajón que desde niña le fue prohibido abrir. Tanto a ella como a Hanabi como a todos sus parientes de la misma edad. Suspiró y decidió acomodar el interior.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una foto de él con un niñito rubio de ojos azules realmente parecido a Naruto, solo que este pequeño tenía dos mechoncitos de cabello iguales a los de ella y sin las marcas en las mejillas, y al lado de otro niño, castaño de piel un tanto tostada que vestía un tierno traje de color verde*. Tenía marcas abajo de sus ojos. No reconocía a los niñitos, pero su padre...¡Su padre lucía adorable! Casi idéntico al pequeño Neji...Tenía una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, el rubio parecía taclearlo y el castaño le jalaba el cabello al rubio. Se parecía a una foto de su madre, pero en la de ella, estaba con una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, y una pelinegra de ojos tan obscuros como la noche*. Sonrió y la desempolvó, quizá su abuelo hubiera desaprobado esas amistades...¿que habría pasado? Su abuelo...un hombre hambriento de poder. Poder que algún día lo destruíría. Sacó del interior fotos bastante similares, y una...la que captó más su atención...El estaba abrazando a su madre, que sonreía, la pelirroja abrazaba a un sonrojado rubio y la ojinegra besaba en la mejilla al castaño. Viendo bien a la pelinegra, se parecía intensamente a Sasuke... en chica, claro.

Toda la galería con sus amigos de la infancia...se sintió alegre. De que su padre hubiera sido amigo de esas personas...Sacó otra foto más y al momento de hacerlo se le cayó un grueso pergamino del cajón.

-Cielos...-se había abierto al chocar contra el suelo, quedando a la vista algunas de las palabras escritas del puño y letra de su padre. No pudo evitar enfocar su vista en ciertos nombres como "Kushina" "Minato" "Mikoto" y "Fugaku". Algo nerviosa, abrío el rollo de papel, el cuál repetía los mismos nombres cierto tiempo.

**11 de Octubre *Ataque del Kyubi* .-FlashBacks Visión de Hiashi-.**

_Hace unas horas fui corriendo al hospital de Konoha. Me dio tanta tristeza ver los cuerpos sin vida de varias personas que habían dado su vida por proteger a esta aldea del demonio Kurama. Reconocí a los padres del pequeño Iruka y a alguien del clan Hatake...Y unas personas conocidas...No pude evitar llorar al ver los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina ahí, me sentí tan mal...Habían sido de mis mejores amigos...¡Y yo no hice nada para protegerlos! ¡Yo solo me interesé en mí! Pero una enfermera me dice que es porque ellos querían proteger a su hijo, Naruto, me parece se llama. _

_Me siento realmente mal...En unas horas será su funeral, solo me queda tiempo para escribir...¿Que será? También ví a Mikoto y Fugaku con sus hijos, Itachi y Sasuke en brazos. Me juré que mi próximo hijo, siempre será fuerte para proteger a los que ama...Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en el pequeño rubio..._

_Y les deseo a Minato y Kushina que esten bien._

**-Sin fecha- *Masacre Uchiha* **

_Sasuke esta dormido junto a Hinata, sus ojos están muy hinchados. Llegó a casa aproximadamente a las 9 de la noche, llorando y con su ropa azul marino con manchas de sangre. Me contó que su hermano había matado a todo su clan...Al principio no le creí, claro era extraño que Itachi, un chico responsable y alegre, hubiera hecho tal cosa. Pero fui a ver la villa...Era un caos de sangre y cuerpos. Entre a la casa de Sasuke, ahí estaban Mikoto y Fugaku, ambos en el suelo, la luz era roja... E Itachi no estaba, ni rastro de él. Claro, fui a informarle al Hokage cuanto antes y todos los Anbus y demás ninjas fueron a buscar al asesino. Desde ahora se convirtió en uno. _

_Y Sasuke...Parecía traumado. Hikari lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo...El niño lloraba en ella. Al final, decidimos que lo mejor era que durmiera con Hinata, ella no se quejaría. Yo sé que le hubiera tendido la mano y abrazado toda la noche, así como noble es su alma. _

_Pero me preocupa...En los Uchiha está el gen del odio. Mikoto lo reprimía muy bien...Aunque no sé si Sasuke pueda hacer lo mismo...Sus ojos habían cambiado, su sonrisa desapareció..._

_Ahora es un sobreviviente..._

**-Sin fecha- *Post-ataque a Konoha***

_Hace mucho que no escribo...Estaba patrullando con Hanabi y de pronto hay un ataque a la aldea. Me preocupaba, ya que Hinata estaba afuera. Takai me dijo que le pidió perdón y se fue corriendo a dondé estaba el causante. Esa chica...La quiero muchisímo, pero se volvió tan impulsiva...Y luego Takai me avisó que ahí estaba el hijo de Minato y Kushina, el portador del Kyubi. Me aterré...Y luego me contó que ella luchó contra Pein. Que el maldito la hirió en el abdomen. Y que el chico fue provocado, soltó al demonio de su interior._

_El dolor de perderla fue insoportable. A la chica Haruno le mandé un enorme ramo de flores y a Neji lo recompensé. Y Hinata esta castigada. Por asustar a su padre a muerte. Me sentí aterrado._

**-Sin fecha- *4° Guerra Ninja***

_Hace poco murió Neji. Me disculpó por el, por mi hermano...Les fallé a ambos. Le fallé a mis hijas...En general a todos...Me siento tan mal. Y mi pequeña me sorprendió. Ella abofeteó al elegido. ¡Lo golpeó! Pero él...el le respondió tan extraño...Tomó su delicada mano y la quitó de su mejilla, solo estrecho su extremidad. Sonrió...tiene la sonrisa de Kushina. Esos dos me sorprendían de estar tan unidos. Cuando se conocieron, era obvio de que eran lo contrario y que eran la pareja ideal._

_Hinata es como Minato. Timída, fuerte, pero...Noble. Comprensiva. Y de una bondad extenuante. Recuerdo como Minato tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba bastante al ver a Kushina. Ella era hiperactiva, sonriente y demostraba sus sentimientos. _

_Y Naruto...es Kushina, pero en masculino. Aunque no me hago a la idea de que uno de mis tesoros mas preciados se vaya con un chico..._

Hinata se sonrojo e inconsientes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Guardó el pergamino en el cajón y miró las fotos. Ahora entendía. Mañana hablaría a primera hora con Sasuke y Naruto. Todas las fotografías fueron ordenadas tiernamente en el escritorio de madera. Saber que su padre la amaba. Salió del cuarto, con una soñadora sonrisa en sus labios del color del coral. Suspiró y recordó una de las fotos, donde este abrazaba a su madre. Caminó inconsientemente por los pasillos de la mansión, viendo las puertas de diferentes maderas. 

Entonces, se detuvo ante una puerta del tono de el chocolate amargo. La inscripción tallada con manuscritas en la puerta rezaba "Neji Hyuga" abajo la palabra "Bouke" con el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Abrió la puerta, su mano temblaba, aunque era una sensación de temor la que recorría sus venas, en verdad hacía mucho que no había entrado a ese cuarto. Las paredes de un tono gris, con una gran ventana en una de ellas. En el centro una cama matrimonial. Luego, un ropero de palo de rosa (igual al de ella solo que sin grabados de flores), lleno de ropa tanto ninja como ropa normal. Un escritorio, con varios pergaminos ordenados. Y un pequeño mueble, parecía una caja fuerte, incluso tenía cerradura. Hinata vió la llave encima del escritorio. La tomó por mero instinto, y la acarició un rato. Pensó un largo rato en si abrir la caja o dejarla como estaba. Decidió abrirla.

El rechinido de la caja era algo curioso, no tenebroso. Vio que en el interior estaba casi repleto de papeles y fotografías. Una de ellas era con Tenten y eso explicaba mucho. Tenten nunca habría salido con nadie que no fuera Neji. Suspiró y la dejó en el suelo. Lo demás eran una serie de pergaminos, entre ellos el que su tío Hizashi le había dejado. Y otros tres pergaminos. La letra tan aplicada solo era cosa de Neji Hyuuga. El primero tenía bordes azules y al frente decía "Tenten" el segundo tenia bordes de color verde intenso y decía "Rock Lee y Gai-sensei" y por último, uno que tenía bordes de color plateado...y al frente decía "Hina-chan". Lo abrío dudosa, esperando unas pequeñas palabras. Sin embargo, fue un torrente el que surgió. Posó sus ojos en el renglón inicial.

_No veo el día en que veas esto...En unos años, quizá, mañana...Y no quiero imaginarte sola, con una descuidada Hanabi a tu lado y un prepotente hombre como mi tío. Y es que...A veces pienso en como voy a morir. Me da la certeza que que va a ser en unos cuantos meses y me da algo de pena, ya que si fuera así, habría muchas cosas que no hice. Una de ellas sería decirte cuanto te admiro, y admiro tu amor hacia cada pequeña cosa en esta tierra. Eres la más débil kunoichi que haya visto y no es por las habilidades, sino por tus sentimientos de dulzura y ternura. Como eres tan dulce para amar a alguien como Uzumaki...Para confiar en alguien como yo...Y proteger a alguien como Hanabi. _

_Eres una de las pocas personas que merecen vivir y nunca sabrás cuantas veces deseé partirle el cuello a Naruto por no darse cuenta. Cuenta del maravilloso ser que esta a su disposición. Por eso él ya no es dueño que la vida que lleva. En el mismo instante en el que saltaste enfrente de Pein es en el cuál te convertiste en dueña de su existencia. Y mereces muchisímo más que eso. Más que él. Sin embargo,...sé que lo amas. Y eso te dio fortaleza. Eres una sobreviviente. Alguién que lleva el valor en sus venas. Tienes todo el coraje del clan unido. _

_Y solo te puedo agradecer, hermana mía...Por hacerme conocer un poco de esta libertad, la libertad de amar._

_Te quiero._

_Sinceramente._

_Neji "Nissan"_

La palabra "Quiero" se corrío poco a poco, causa de una de las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos de Hinata. Cerró el pergamino y lo abrazó contra su pecho, como último consuelo. Extrañaba tanto a su primo...Y ahora que se casaba...Justamente con Naruto...Sin su padre para acompañarla, la alternativa perfecta era Neji, pero...

Sintió unas manos enredandosé en su fina cintura. Era Hanabi. Hinata se volteó y la abrazó también, ambas llorando la muerte de su padre, de su Neji. De sus protectores...

Suspiró quedamente, sus palabras se quedaron rozando el viento. Quería llorar...pero a la vez reír. Sabía que Neji la quería...Y la admiraba. Era como...si tu actor favorito te besara. Sintió como una nueva sensación recorría su cuerpo. La felicidad. Al fin sentía esa emoción de la que todos hablaban...Sintió lo mismo que Sakura al enterarse de su embarazo. Se sintió completa. Tan rebosante...

-No tiremos nada...-sugirió la chica de ojos lilas. La castaña la miró con interés y asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se paró, ayudando a Hinata a hacerlo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Naru-kun no puede verte así!-le quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza. Hinata sonrió y jadeo ante el fuerte abrazo.

-Ai shiteru, nee-chan...-dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa. Hanabi le regresó la bella sonrisa. Ambas recogieron las cosas y las acomodaron de nuevo adentro de la caja, claro, dejando afuera los pergaminos. Luego los entregarían.

-Ai shiteru, one-san...-repuso con su porte de niña consentida. Hinata suspiró y se soltó de su agarre. Adoraba a esa niñita. Hanabi le sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

-One-chan, Kurenai-sensei dice que tiene algo de lo más especial para ti...-dijo Hanabi con una tierna sonrisa. Hinata sospechó un poco, pero siguió a Hanabi hasta una habitación de la casona. Ahí estaban Kurenai y el pequeño Asuma sentados en uno de los sillones. Kurenai sostenía un extraño paquete que en el centro tenía un moño de color zafiro.

-¡Kurenai-sensei! ¡Asuma-chan!- los abrazó a ambos, con un tierno sentimiento de cariño. Asuma jugaba con uno de los mechones de cabello de Hinata.

-¡Que alegría verte, Hina-chan!-le dijo Kurenai, acariciando el cabello de su alumna favorita. Hinata pensó en como una vez Kiba le dijo que alguna ropa de Kurenai olía a tabaco. El olor natural de Asuma.- Tengo algo realmente especial para ti...-le sonrió de una manera abrazadora. Hinata devolvío la sonrisa. Kurenai abrió el enorme paquete, que era de color lila perlado. Del interior sacó un gancho de metal del cuál colgaba un preciado recuerdo de uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

Su boda.

Hinata vio el hermoso kimono de color blanco marfilado. El que Kurenai lució el día de su boda. El que ella admiró cierto tiempo...El que era un sueño...¿Y para qué se lo traíria? No era lógico.

-Ahora es tuyo...-dijo Kurenai con una hermosa sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojó y sus ojos se dilataron. Amaba ese kimono. Lo amó desde que lo vió. Y Kurenai lo sabía...lo sabía muy bien...

-K-kurenai...sensei...-la voz de Hinata se fue apagando de pura sorpresa, sus ojos se cristalizaron de una forma triste y conmovedora. Kurenai le sujetó entre sus brazos y enterró su rostro en su clavícula. Hinata comprobó que los comentarios de Kiba eran ciertos; Kurenai olía a tabaco. A tabaco y a algo extraño...Suspiró con emoción y se aferró a el maternal abrazo de Kurenai, hacía mucho que no sentía ese cariño en otra persona que no fuera su madre, Hikari.

-La quiero, Kurenai-sensei...-susurró tiernamente entre el abrazo.

-Y yo a ti, _hija..._-fue la tierna respuesta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Algo largo...no mucho, pero lo es, eso creo...**

***¡Exacto! Minato y Fugaku, dos amigos de Hiashi**

***Kushina y Mikoto no podían faltar...¿O sí?**

**Sigan...¡Reviews, reviews! xD...**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka o::o (Ahora es Pein :D)**


	15. 14 Te amaré

**¡Wassap! ¿Que pasa? ¡Espero que esten conmigo para llegar al final! Solo queda una cosa por ver... Un simple acontecimiento que ver... antes de terminar ¡Gracias por seguir aquí a todos ustedes, chicos! No saben lo increíble que se siente... Ayuda a desestresarse como nunca.**

**Y una enorme disculpa, entiendo que ya no quieran saber más del fic (Inner: Si, la verdad estamos muy arrepentidas)**

**Advertencia: ****Insinuación Lemon****. *Para información de **_**FanficCaptor **_**me ayudaron ****demasiado*****. Muchas palabras, mi reto personal era hacerlo con más de 3,000.**

**Mi canción: "The Only Exception" de Panamore. Solo la recomiendo...Si no les gusta este tipo de música, sería mejor "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perry. Y sin duda, la mejor canción de amor que nunca había oído "Besame Mucho" Ustedes eligen con quién. A mi me encanta con Elvis Presley, Zoe y The Beatles.**

**¡Vamos a esto!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 14: Te amaré...**

_Besame mucho..._

_Que tengo miedo a tenerte_

_Y perderte despues..._

_-Consuelito Velázquez_

Una cálida tarde de otoño...Una nerviosa Hinata caminaba por los corredores de la mansión, mientras Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Temari la seguían muy de cerca. Todas vistiendo unos hermosos vestidos de noche color azul zafiro.

-¡Hina-chan te tienes que vestir!- le dijo toscamente Ino tomandola de uno de sus finos brazos. Hinata sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy tan nerviosa, Ino-chan...-dijo en voz queda, haciendo que Ino le sonriera con empatía, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla en paz.

-No me importa...Tienes que vestir el hermoso traje en que Kurenai, la _frentuda _y yo estuvimos trabajando tanto tiempo...-le recriminó. Hinata se encogío en su lugar y suspiró impotente. Se dejó llevar por Ino y Tenten al baño de su casa, Temari había sido "secuestrada" por Shikamaru.

¿Baño? En verdad parecía...uno de esos costosos salones de belleza. Sentaron a Hinata en una silla rosa pastel y la voltearon hacia el espejo del gran cuarto. Ino cepillaba con afán su cabello y Tenten humectaba cada parte de su rostro y cuello. Entró Sakura, tenía el cabello rizado, y se dirigió a Ino.

-Oye _cerda _¿Las ayudo? Acabaremos antes si le arreglo el cabello a Hina-chan- preguntó. Ino asintió y le dio instrucciones de como debería quedar su cabello. Iba a ser una boda occidental, ya que Kurenai hizo un trato con Hinata sobre la temática de la boda. Sería realmente especial y que fuera diferente al resto de las bodas tradicionales era un hecho. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Sakura recibió los elogios de Tenten sobre el cabello y una sonrisa de Ino.

-¡Vamos, hay que delinear los ojos!- Exigió Ino con un tono de voz elevado.

-¡No! Mejor hay que aplicarle rímel-repuso Sakura. En lo que ambas discutian, Tenten rizó las pestañas de la Hyuga.

Habían pasado dos horas. Dos largas horas de estar así, arreglando a la Hyuga. Claro, el mayor problema fue de esas dos horas, 75 minutos fueron discusiones de Sakura, Ino e intervenciones de Tenten y Hinata. Kurenai entró con un vestido color rojo intenso, del tono de sus ojos, y su cabello recogido en un moño atrás de su cabeza. De ese moño colgaban dos mechones de cabello. Hinata vió a su maestra con sorpresa.

-¡Kurenai-sensei! Luce muy linda...-fue lo que se escapó de sus labios, ahora de un encantador tono frambuesa. Kurenai miró a su alumna con detenimiento.

-Nada comparado con como te ves tú...-le repuso Kurenai. Y vaya que era cierto, los ojos de Hinata lucían grandes y brillantes, gracias a una delicada sombra color marfil que había sido idea de Ino, sus mejillas coloradas por naturaleza, sus labios tan delicados y carnosos...En fin, solo faltaba el vestido.

-La esperamos para el vestido- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa timída en sus labios. Kurenai asintió, sus ojos llenos de alegría.

-¡Oye no te pusiste la lencería que te regale!-exclamó Ino molesta. Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la habitación de Hinata, incluyendo a Temari Sabuko no. Festejando su despedida de soltera, haciendo bromas y platicando, jugando y cosas como esas._

_-¡Por cierto, Hina-chan!- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Tengo algo para ti...-y le extendió una bonita caja adornada. Entonces, las demás sonrieron, en especial Ino- ¡Por favor, ábrelo!_

_Hinata obedeció y se quedó pasmada ante lo que vió...Una botella de vidrio tallado con una etiqueta al frente que rezaba "Orchide". La joven Hyuga extendió su fina muñeca y roció el contenido del perfume._

_-Mmm...orquídea negra...-musitó con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Tenten asintió- ¡Gracias, Tenten-san!- exclamó alegre y Tenten le respondió algo así como un "no es nada"._

_-Hablando de eso...-Sakura le extendió una caja color verde limón con un listón azul. Hinata la abrió y se sorprendió al ver una larga y extensa caja de sombras de todos colores y una cajita llena de labiales- ¡Espero que te guste!_

_-¡Oh, gracias, Sakura-chan!-se abrazaron ya sin resentimiento alguno. Entonces la chica del abanico retomó la conversación._

_-¡Me gustará ver tu expresión!-le dio un ligero abrazo a la Hyuga mientras colocaba en sus brazos una caja algo más grande que la de las demás- Decidí darte algo que no se pudiera encontrar en Konoha, aunque sí en Suna...-replicó mientras la peliazul abría el extenso paquete._

_En el interior aguardaba un kimono color verde agua y Hinata lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa._

_-¡Cielos! Muchisímas gracias, Temari-chan...-le dijo a la rubia, quién le sonrío._

_-Me encanta ser parte de tu boda y era lo menos que podía hacer...-le respondió. Era el turno de Ino._

_-¡Yo supe exactamente que hacer!- anunció antes de dar el regalo- Solo que pienso que será más para Naruto que para tí...-le sonrió ferozmente a la ojilila, provocando un efecto de sonrojo- Aunque Kurenai me ayudó a escogerlo...-admitió extendiendole con la misma sonrisa a Hinata una cajita de color negro con detalles blancos._

_Hinata la abrió con curiosidad, en el interior había ¿pedacitos de seda y satín? No, eso no eran..._

_Era un pequeño camisón de color lila intenso con detalles negros, para seguir con lencería. Lencería del tipo francesa. Muy atrevida._

_-Espero que sea de su agrado...Aunque sería mejor que no para que te los quite rápido...- dijo Ino reprimiendo una risita. Hinata se sonrojo._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

-No...Recuerda que el vestido es algo a-ajustado...-susurró Hinata e Ino torció los ojos enfadada.

-Entonces, me debes una...-repuso mientras cerraba el cierre del vestido, con cuidado de los detallitos como florecitas que se desprendían de la fina tela. Hinata fruncío el ceño.

-¿Están listas?-preguntó una timída vocecita perteneciente a Hanabi.

-Claro que sí-respondió Ino con una galante sonrisa en sus labios. Hanabi entró, tenía un vestido del mismo tono de las chicas, pero ella con una cinta lila atada en su cintura. Tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta.

-¡One-chan, te ves tan linda!-semi gritó Hanabi al ver a su hermana. Y no era para menos.

El vestido, era la personalidad de Hinata en una prenda...

Blanco brillante, sin tirantes, con detalles como flores diminutas en la parte del busto, que tenía un encantador escote, aunque nada revelador. Después, una cinta de color gris perla, atada en su cintura, seguida de metros de gasa que hacían el vestido amplio, dando un aire soñador a la joven. Y el peinado, sus hebras de cabellos azules recogidas en una delicada cascada hasta la altura del hombro. Todo en ella era perfecto.

-Hina-chan-la llamó Sakura desde atrás, provocando que la joven volteara. ¡Oh, cielos! En la parte trasera de su espalda, enseñando una hermosa abertura rodeada de encaje, que revelaba una parte de su blanca piel. Kurenai, Ino, y Sakura debían hacer vestidos de novia, realmente se les daba bien.

Hinata fue dondé estaba Sakura, que sostenía una cajita color cielo. Ino sonrió y Hanabi ayudó a Sakura a abrir la cajita, en su interior tenía un broche de plata con una flor satinada hecha ¡de brillantes y zafiros! Era hermoso.

-¡Sakura-chan, Nee-chan!- exclamó Hinata y admiró aún más el adorno. Hanabi le indicó que se agachara y cuando lo hizo, le coloco hábilmente el broche por los cabellos, quedando así la novia perfecta.

Una lágrima se fue acumulando en el ojo de Kurenai, quién se lo secó antes de que arruinara su sencillo maquillaje.

-Hina-chan...si supieras lo bella que te ves...-suspiró la maestra y Hinata se sonrojó ante el comentario, los ojos de Kurenai brillaron con fuerza.

-¿Lista para iniciar?-le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia. Hinata tragó saliva y suspiró quedamente.

-Si...estoy lista...-fue su firme pero tranquila respuesta.

**.-Mientras tanto con los chicos-.**

-¡Vamos, dobe, te estás tardando!- gritó un pelinegro afuera de una puerta abierta.

-¡E-estoy concentrando mis habilidades e intensificando mis entrenamientos para lograr esto!- respondió el rubio con una serie de jadeos forzados y con uno que otro sonido de golpes.

Sasuke suspiró.

-¿Te estás poniendo el moño, cierto?-le preguntó con su tono de "idiota"

-¡Claro que...! Si...-dijo el rubio con cierto desánimo. Sasuke volvió a suspirar y entró al cuarto donde estaba su amigo vestido completamente, con un moño desecho en el cuello y una expresión de fastidio. Si no fuera "tan buen amigo" se hubiera marchado sin protestar y nunca le habría ayudado. En fin, tomó el moño por ambos extremos y se lo ató con rapidez.

-¿Como lo haces?-le preguntó absorto viendo el resultado de sus movimientos.

-Ventajas de no ser estúpido...-le repuso Sasuke con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro y se alejó- Recuerda que no debes tomar mucho sake...-le recordó, haciendo que en su mente viera los recuerdos de su despedida de soltero.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_Kiba y Lee bailaban ebrios sobre la "pista" que en verdad era la barra del bar donde estaban. Sasuke cuidaba a todos, ya que el los debería llevar a su casa, Shino y Naruto competían para saber quién podía tomar más sake y Sasuke tenía ganas de unirse, pero decidió no manchar el nombre Uchiha de nuevo ahora con un vergonsozo vídeo de su "grandeza" circulando por internet. Kakashi tenía la funda de una lampará en la cabeza y Gai-sensei puesto un traje de chica, ambos bailando a la vista de todos los presentes. _

_-Sholo digo que deberiamosh ir a otro lugar...-repuso Shino, con la voz ya muy cambiada por el nivel de alchol._

_-¿Tienesh verguensha, Aburame...?-preguntó el rubio mirandolo con los ojos perdidos- Sho ganó entoncesh...-canturréo antes de caer de cabeza directo a la mesa donde estaban tomando. Un hámster permanecia en una jaula, corriendo en su rueda, quizá el dueño era el barman que los atendía._

_"Manga de borrachos" pensó el Uchiha al ver a sus amigos ebrios por todos lados y unos hasta desmayados._

_-¡QUE PASARA QUE MISTERIO HABRÁ, PUEDE SER MI GRAN NOCHE!- cantaba Gai-sensei mientras bailaba con Kakashi._

_-¡Te reto a una batalla!-gritó el Uzumaki señalando a Shino con su dedo índice._

_-¡Ataca, Ushumaki!- repuso el Aburame con los puños en alto._

_Naruto sacó al hámster de la jaula y lo aventó a la cara de Shino._

_-¡Pikashu, yo te eligo!- gritó a los cuatro vientos- ¡Vamosh, teme, ayudame...!-le gritó a un colorado Sasuke de verguenza._

_-¿Tú eres el "teme"?- le preguntó una linda mesera al Uchiha, quién negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada, frustrado por no saber que hacer con su banda de borrachos._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

-De acuerdo...No voy a tomar más sake de lo necesario...-repuso Naruto con un puchero solo propio de él mientras Sasuke sonreía, y veía en un pequeño telefóno la foto del rubio corriendo por las calles de Konoha con un enojado cantinero detrás, con una escoba como arma, y en la otra mano la jaula vacía de su hámster.

-¡Vamos, dobe! Hinata te debe estar esperando...-repuso Sasuke, mirando disimuladamente al rubio- Vaya que se va a decepcionar la pobre...-dijo sarcásticamente y Naruto lo miró enojado.

-Yo no parezco un zorrillo...-repuso entre dientes y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, enojado. Suspiró y con ademán de grandeza se fue de la habitación, no sin antes guardar bien el anillo en su bolsillo, no quería ser la vergüenza de padrino. Se dirigió a el patio que Kakashi había dispuesto para Naruto.

-¿Listo para arrasar?-le preguntó una voz justo atrás de él. Naruto volteo sorprendido y vio la figura de Jiraiya en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Ero-sennin!-gritó y fue corriendo a ver a su maestro, quién levantó su dedo pulgar enfrente del rostro del rubio con una firme sonrisa.

-¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, niño!-resopló con una gran sonrisa. Naruto le sonrió y asintió emocionado- Ahora...¡Ve por lo tuyo! Recuerda que siempre vamos a estar a tu lado...-mencionó el anciano mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- Y le puedes decir lo mismo a la pequeña Hina-chan...-le repuso antes de desaparecer. Naruto sonrió y asintió, su _abuelo _era un loquillo.

Abrió la puerta de nuevo y se dispuso a salir para ver a la chica que amaba, de seguro todavía no había llegado al altar.

**.-15 minutos después-.**

Hinata caminaba nerviosa por el pasillo su mano temblaba fuertemente a causa de los nervios. Sakura, Ino y Tenten la esperaban paradas al lado de un hermoso arreglo de flores que parecía un timído corazón, al igual que Sasuke, Kiba y Sai del otro lado...Junto a él. Junto al hombre con el que compartiría su vida.

-¿Lista para arrasar?-le preguntó Takai a su lado mientras Hinata tragaba saliva. Apretó el brazo con el que la sostenía el castaño.

-C-claro...-repuso ella con una timída sonrisa y sonrojada.

Takai sonrió y le apretó el brazo a la joven.

-Todavía puedes huir...-le susurró al oído con una mezcla de duda y diversión. Hinata negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó más.

-Voy a hacerlo...-suspiró y se acercó a el rubio con determinación. Takai sonrió y negó con la cabeza pero ahora con aprobación. De pronto, algo parecío cambiar en sus ojos. Ahora eran más... ¿inteligentes?

-Te juro que si la lastimas...te mato- era la voz de Neji. Sin sorprenderse, Naruto asintió y tomó a Hinata de la mano, reparando en lo hermosa que se veía. No hermosa...en verdad parecía... ¿que parecía? Un hermoso ángel.

Las palabras parecían una eternidad, aunque en verdad fueron unos minutos. El sentía su corazón galoparse al tener que besarla. Besar...de una manera totalmente diferente. Ella sentía el color subir a su rostro, entonces los vítoreos y las felicitaciones llovíeron.

Ahora estaban casados...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ne, ne Hinata-chan...-resopló el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras esperaba a la joven afuera de la cocina, recostado sobre la cama, deshaciendo el moño de su cuello- ¿Porque tardas tanto' ttebayo?-preguntó divertido.

-Go...gomen...pe-pero...Es una sorpresa...-respondió la joven desde el cuarto, con su tipíco tono de voz inocente- ¡Sugoi! ¡Ya voy!- exclamó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios. Naruto se sonrojó al verla salir con una tierna camisa con un arcoiris estampado, un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla y un enorme plato de ramen en sus manos. El rubio suspiro con un poderoso sonrojo en sus mejillas tostadas, y no sabía que ver...si el plato lleno de su comida favorita o a la joven que lo sostenía.

-Hina-chan...¿quieres que te destroce viva, verdad?-le dijo el rubio mordiendose un labio.

-¡Na...naruto!- le metió en la boca los palillos cargados con ramen- Me...me haces sonrojar...-repuso timídamente sonrojada.

-Hina...Eres...-miró en su rostro, colorado de las mejillas en sus ojos expresivos con una dosis hermosa de amor-Tierna...tan tierna...-suspiró- Y delicada...

-Yo...yo...¿lo...lo s-soy?-preguntó con confusión, los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos brillando de emoción. El Uzumaki le sonrió y le tomó una de sus delicadas manos mientras la veía a los ojos, de un tono lila perlado hermoso.

-Si. Eres una chica preciosa...Y no te imaginas la suerte que tengo de tenerte...-le respondió, puso una mano en su nuca y mordío con voracidad uno de sus carnosos labios. La Hyuga se sonrojo y jadeo ante el acto.

-E-esto...es to-todavía nuevo para...p-para mí...-suspiró timídamente y el Uzumaki sonrió, recargando la cabeza en su hombro, pero besando una sola vez su cuello.

-Y para mí también...solo...-suspiró- Solo debemos dejarnos llevar. La joven Hyuga levantó su rostro y para sorpresa del rubio lo besó cerca a la comisura de los labios. Naruto tomó a la chica de las mejillas y la volteo para que besara sus labios. El oxígeno los hizo separarse a regañadientes.

Sin mediar palabra, Naruto la cargo en sus brazos, sin despegar contacto con sus hermosos ojos lilas...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sonido irritante de un telefóno despertó al rubio de ojos azules de su pesado sueño. ¿Quién marcaba a...?

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las 10 de la mañana, una hora lógica. Descolgó el auricular y oyó la entretenida voz de Hanabi del otro lado de la línea.

_-¡Naru-kun! ¿Como está Hina-chan? ¿Están bien?-_preguntó la castaña sumamente hiperactiva, mientras Naruto se preguntaba como podían ser hermanas. Cierto que Hanabi era timída a veces, pero solo con extraños.

-¡Bien! ¡Estamos bien! Hina-chan...-reparó en que la joven de ojos lilas no estaba a su lado. Olió el suave aroma de tallarines- Hina-chan está cocinando...-susurró más para si que para Hanabi.

_-¡Muy bien! Espero que se la estén pasando __**suuper. **__Me voy, dicen que Kakashi-sama quiere verme ahora para asignarme una misión. Hehe, espero que se diviertan..._-oyó una pequeña risa de Hanabi y luego el sonidito tipíco del telefóno al cortar.

-Bien...eso fue extraño...-se dijo el rubio saliendo de la cama, teniendo solo sus pantalones puestos (**Inner:** Bah, eso es ser aburrida) y se rascó la cabeza mientras llegaba a la puerta de la habitación. Salió sin pena alguna, notando como el olor de tallarines y wasabi se hacía más fuerte conforme llegaba.

Vió en la cocina a una sonriente Hinata, con un mandil blanco, una camisa naranja que le quedaba algo grande (porque era de Naruto) y unos shorts de mezclilla debajo de esta. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazo por la cintura sin siquiera detenerse a pensar.

-Huele muy bien...-susurró el rubio en su oreja. Hinata solo atinó a sonrojarse intensamente por el comentario. Naruto solo sonrió y la besó en la mejilla mientras veía atentamente cada movimiento de ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó a la Hyuga antes de irse.

-Oh...no...no aho-ahora...-dijo timídamente con sus mejillas al rojo vivo. El Uzumaki sonrió ante su sonrojo y ella sonrió mientras el se alejaba. Pronto ella lo siguió con dos tablas de ébano negro en sus manos, el la miraba y pronto la ayudó con los platillos.

-Hina-chan...¿me quieres dar problemas de peso verdad?-le preguntó el rubio viendo en las tablas un arreglo de tallarines fríos con salsa wasabi...y una especie de aderezo de melón. Hinata sonrió ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza.

El rubio tomó los palillos y empezó a comer, preguntandosé como habrían vivido su corta vida juntos Minato y Kushina. Y es que...¡Se veían tan extraños juntos!

**.-Flashback-.**

_Estaban descansando en Ichiraku´s Ramen después de arreglar la casa de Sasuke. De hecho, la Villa Uchiha parecía algo desolada con solo una casa en ella, pero era lógico ¿Para que contruir cientos de casas cuando solo una familia habitaría en ellas? A menos que a Sasuke se le ocurriera hacer una cadena de hoteles._

_Y sin duda, la casa se veía genial. El esfuerzo en hacerla había valido la pena. Hicieron una habitación perfecta para el primógenito del Uchiha, un gran cuarto con un ventanal enorme, un baño personal y solo esperaban para poder arreglar el interior. Aunque costó mucho trabajo para ambos, ya que tuvieron que recomponer las paredes que se habían roto por "culpa de sus travesuras"_

_-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Sasuke-kun?-oyeron las voces de Sakura y Hinata y ambos voltearon al instante. Hinata tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja de color verde limón y Sakura sonreía con dulzura mientras los miraba._

_-Hmp...¿Que sucede?-preguntó el pelinegro mientras las chicas se sentaban a su lado._

_-Ne-necesitó hablar con ustedes-dijo Hinata de forma calmada y pausada. Naruto la miró con interés y algo de temor y Sasuke se limitó a asentir._

_-Bien...-repusieron ambos al unisóno._

_-H-hace poco arreglé la habitación de mi oto-sama...-dijo con cierta tristeza- Y me encontré unas cuantas fotos...y algunos pergaminos...S-sasuke-kun...creo que esta fotografía te puede gustar...-le dijo y le extendió la fotografía que mostraba a Hikari, Kushina y Mikoto. Sasuke sonrió levemente al verla y Naruto vió la foto interesado._

_-¡Ella es mi madre!-exclamó al ver a Kushina junto a Mikoto. Hinata sonrió._

_-Y Naruto...e-esta parece muy buena para ti...-le dio un marco que mostraba como Kushina abrazaba a un sonrojado Minato. El rubio sonrió, por lo general en las parejas, la chica era la sonrojable y la timída. Pero ellos dos parecían todo lo contrario._

_-¡Cuídenlas bien!-dijo Hinata dulcemente y ambos asintieron._

_Sasuke, gesto nada normal en el, le sonrió ampliamente._

_-Muchas Gracias-respondieron al unísono._

**.-Fin Flashback-.**

-Mmm...Cocinas excelente, Hina-chan-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Una vez había oído decir a Neji algo de su platillo favorito, tenía que ver con melones, tallarines fríos y wasabi...¡Que idiota!- ¿Es...era el platillo favorito de Neji, verdad?

-Si...¿C-como lo sabes?-preguntó la ojilila sonriendo al Uzumaki.

-Lo recordé...Tenía buen gusto...-repuso el chico comiendo de nuevo.

-Hai...adoraba este plato...-dijo timídamente.

**.-Flashback-.**

_Era un poco de noche. Neji estaba en el patio Hyuga, entrenando como siempre. En verdad, no era para hacerse más fuerte o algo así, era porque tenía que pensar y ese era un buen lugar para hacerlo._

_Oyó los quedos pasos de alguien acercandosé. Sin detenerse a pensar, arrojó un montón de shiurikens hacia ese sonido. Era Hinata, quién las esquivó todas sin descuidar un segundo la tabla negra que sostenía en sus manos._

_-Disculpe...no sabía quién era...-dijo Neji en voz queda._

_-No te disculpes. Y te pido por favor que no me hables de usted- dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba y Neji se sentaba en el pasto, acompañado de la joven heredera._

_-T-toma...-le dijo quedamente la joven extendiendole la tabla de negra de ébano. Neji la tomó y sonrió al darse cuenta de que eran tallarínes fríos con wasabi y aderezados con salsa de melón. Su comida favorita._

_-¿A que le debo el placer?-preguntó mientras tomaba los palillos y empezaba a comer lentamente, mientras Hinata miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas con aire distraído._

_-Oh...es un regalo. He pensado mucho y decidí...-dijo quedamente la joven antes de tomar verdadera consciencia de sus palabras- Decidí liberarte. Los ancianos del consejo primero dijeron que tu deber en esta vida era protegerme. Creo que yo no necesito a un guardía, Neji, y lo mejor sería quitarte este peso. Toma tus desiciones, vive tu vida...-terminó la joven con voz queda. Neji terminó el quinto bocado antes de hablar._

_-Es cierto. No necesitas a un guardia y lo mejor para tí sería estar lejos de mí. Pero hermana, yo quiero protegerte. Debes entender que más que un deber, es algo que yo quiero hacer. _

_-Pero..._

_-Vamos a prometernos algo ¿vale? Yo te juro que te voy a proteger hasta que encuentres a esa persona. Y tú...prometeme que no harás ninguna estúpidez de nuevo ¿esta bien?_

**.-Fin Flashback-.**

Hinata suspiró tenuemente cuando terminó de comer. En palabras de Tenten: "Si lo recordamos, Neji vivirá para siempre en nuestros corazones"

-Hinata...-oyó al rubio susurrar su nombre por lo bajo, mientras ella seguía comiendo, él ya había acabado.

-¿H-hai?- preguntó timídamente la joven.

-Yo te amo-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa. Hinata sonrió. Ella sí que tenía varios motivos por los cuales vivir.

-Y yo a ti-contestó con la misma sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**O.O espero que les haya gustado, a mi me costó escribirlo, en verdad, son más de 3000 palabras. Espero que me sigan para el Epílogo.**

**Esto no es el fin, ¡no es el fin!**

**Muajajajaj.**

**Atte. **

**Amaya de Inuzuka ((o))) (Ahora es Tobi xD)**


	16. Epilogo: Herederos

**¡Hola! En verdad, muchas gracias por su apoyo, me encanta saber que les gusta como escribo, y creeanme cuando les digo que yo también he leído varios de sus trabajos. Así que ¡Gracias por todo!... En verdad, y por alentarme con mi imaginación (Inner: Si, si... esperemos que el romance nos ayu... *le tapa la boca*) Sigamos con el Epílogo. Creo que es un poco largo y extraño, pero en fin, es lo que me brinda mi imaginación.**

**Como loca, escuche "Here There And Everywhere" de los legendarios Beatles. Pero lo dejó a su opinión, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo'dattebayo!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Epílogo: Herederos**

_Dime quién soy yo sin tí a mi lado _

_-George Harrison (q.e.p.d)_

**.-1 año y medio despues de la boda Uzumaki/Hyuga-.**

Naruto caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, suspirando, con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro, mientras enfermeras recorrían los pasillos del hospital, también doctores y médicos.

Suspiró al oír la voz de Ino saliendo del consultorio.

-Naruto...-dijo con voz animada y alegre. El Uzumaki solo la miró con un gesto de duda en el rostro, mientras Ino retomaba la palabra- Puedes pasar. Ambos están bien...-repuso quedamente, el rubio solo asintió y entró a la habitación.

Ahí estaba su hermosa Hinata, con un pequeño bebé. Tenía el cabello igual al de su padre, rubio, de unos ojos perlados (con cierta tonalidad lavanda en ellos) y marcas en las mejillas. Entonces, el pequeño niño le sonrió. Una sonrisa diferente, que podría iluminar al mundo. Sus encías vacías aun podían transmitir sentimientos de esperanza y determinación.

-B-bienvenido...-Dijo quedamente, acariciando la mejilla del pequeño, hipnotizado por aquella sonrisa. Entonces, un pequeño y claro color rosa apareció en sus mejillas con marcas. Un sonrojo, casi igual al de Hinata. Su sonrisa creció como la del pequeño bebé, y miró fijamente a la mujer de ojos claros- En serio...Hinata...Gracias'ttebayo...Muchas...Muchas Gracias...-sentía sus ojos humedecerse, aunque no lloró. Se inclinó para besar a la chica.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo a ambos separarse y voltear. Nada menos que Sasuke y Sakura, esta última con su figura repuesta, aparte de que su rosada melena estaba un poco más larga.

-Buenas madrugadas, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan-dijo la Haruno, sonríendoles a ambos con dulzura. Sasuke solo sonrío viendo al pequeño bebé de ojos perlados.

-¿Ya nació?-preguntó el Uchiha, aún sonriendo.

-Si...Jiraiya Uzumaki Hyuga ha nacido- afirmó orgulloso el rubio, sosteniendo en sus manos a su hijo, quién no bajaba la sonrisa heredada de su padre- ¿Dondé están Itachi y Mikoto?- preguntó aún con ese semblante alegre, viendo a la pareja.

-Hmp...ambos están dormidos-dijo la médico sonriendo aún- Yo...¿puedo cargarlo?- preguntó viendo al niñito rubio. El Hokage asintió, extendiendole el bebé a la joven.

-Se parece...mucho...a...-miró a ambos. Negó con la cabeza- Se parece mucho a ambos...-rascó la nariz del rubio, quién señalo a Sasuke y se rió. El azabache lo miró serio.

-Hmp...te...te burlas de mí, he?-le pasó uno de sus dedos por la frente, sonriendo levemente.

Naruto asintió, sonriendo. Al fin, tenía todo lo que había querido.

**.-7 años después-.**

Un par de niños de melena negra corrían por las calles de la aldea. Uno de ellos era un niño, tenía grandes ojos verdes y marcas debajo de estos. La niña era igual (Sin las marcas), pero tenía un ceño más serio, y su cabello largo recogido en coletas.

-¡Mikoto esperame!- dijo el niño corriendo detrás de la pelinegra. La chica lo volteó a ver con un gesto de burla.

-¡Haha, bromeas, Itachi-chan! Yo soy más veloz que tú- le gritó y siguió su carrera. Iban persiguiendo a un niño de cabello rubio que tenía puesta una capa de Hokage, con las palabras "4° Hokage" escritas detrás (Inner: La capa de Minato, para fácil) -¡Jiraiya-kun, pronto te voy a alcanzar!-declaró la niña, siguiendo de cerca al rubio. Entonces, una sombra derribó a la chica de ojos jades.

-¡Neji-kun!- se quejó la niña, sobandosé el golpe, viendo a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos azul marino que sonreía. Tenía 6 años- ¡Que malo! ¡Casi alcanzamos a Jiraiya-kun!

El pequeño Itachi se rió al ver derrotada a su hermana gemela. Ella era seria y competitiva, aparte de que resultó una gran aprendiz, ya que sabía hacer a la perfección los jutsus que su padre le enseñaba a ambos.

Él se parecía a su madre, sonriente y enamorado de una chica llamada Miyami Nara, hija de unos tales Temari y Shikamaru Nara. Aparte de que era un chico que algunos calificaban de molesto, pero era realmente hábil controlando su chakra.

Entonces, el rubio se paró imponente enfrente de ellos. A pesar de ser aún joven, tenía el porte de un total Hokage.

-¡De nuevo Jiraiya Uzumaki ha ganado esta carrera!-les gritó a ambos gemelos. Chocó la mano con su pequeño hermano, Neji.

La joven Mikoto tomó al rubio de los hombros y se acercó a él.

-¡Escuchame bien, enano, es la última vez que ganas!- el rubio se sonrojaba más con cada palabra de ella.

-No...no...no me culpes...-se defendió el rubio, jugando con sus dedos, aún sonrojado- Yo...yo soy hijo del...del Hokage...y...y...me ha...me ha enseñado bien...-repuso el joven y Mikoto lo soltó, sonriendo.

-También somos hijos de un Hokage, ¿sabes?-le retó, mirandolo a los ojos- Es el gran Sasuke Uchiha el "Vengador Redimido" de Konoha.

-Ambos somos hijos de Naruto Uzumaki "Gran Heróe" de Konoha- le respondió Neji, tomando a su hermano por los hombros- Y podemos ganarte.

-¡Vamos, shanaro!- dijo la jovencita, sonriendo- El que sea Hokage de nosotros primero, será el líder de este grupo- anunció.

-Mikoto-chan, yo no soy tan bueno como tú...-dijo Itachi, reprochando.

La joven Mikoto golpeó suavemente a Itachi en la frente con dos de sus dedos. Era su señal de una promesa, mientras le sonreía.

-Te lo prometo, Itachi-chan. Serás tan bueno como yo...-le quitó su mano de la frente.

Neji miraba todo con interés.

-Nissan...-le preguntó al rubio- ¿Crees que seré un buen shinobi?

-Claro...-aclaró Jiraiya, firme- Por algo eres el "Genio Uzumaki"

Y Neji se henchía de orgullo cada que le recordaban de donde venía su nombre. Recordaba que cuando veían a su "tía Tenten" siempre le repetían su historia favorita. La historia del genio del clan Hyuga, el genio Neji Hyuga. Aquel que convirtió su odio en libertad.

**.-Flashback-.**

_-¡Oh, tía Tenten!-exclamó un Jiraiya de 2 años menos, viendo a una castaña con su cabello recogido en dos chonguitos como siempre, ya que estaban paseando por la aldea y de pronto, encontrarón a su tía. Nunca habían entendido que extraña conexión la unía a la familia, algunos decían que era el primer amor del genio Hyuga y que aún despues de la muerte, seguían juntos._

_-¡Hola niños! ¡Cielos Jiraiya, te pones cada vez más grande y guapo!- el aludido sonrío sonrojado- Neji, ¿estás más alto?-preguntó la kunoichi de armas, el castaño se encogió de hombros sonriendo._

_-Tía Tenten...me...me cuentas la historia de mi tío Neji?-preguntó el joven de ojos azules, mientras Tenten se sentaba en una banca cercana de donde estaban._

_-Oh...bueno...Neji Hyuga era un gran ninja. Era realmente inteligente y muy hábil con sus técnicas, aunque odiaba a la rama Souke de su clan. Pensaba que por culpa de, su madre, Hinata, su padre había muerto. Sin embargo, su padre decidió morir, en una forma por cambiar su destino._

_Los ojos perlas y azules crecían con cada palabra de Tenten. Ella adoraba contar esa historia y ellos oírla._

_-Y cuándo Neji lo entendío, pudo librarse de su odio. Y verán, que sobreprotegia muchisímo a su madre...-sonrió, recordando como el ahuyentaba pervertidos que la joven Hyuga ni siquiera sabía que existían- Fue nombrado como el "genio Hyuga". De hecho, su abuelo Hiashi le enseñó varias técnicas de la rama Souke, como una forma de cambiar el destino y de redimirse. Hasta que llegó la guerra ninja- los ojos chocolatosos se obscurecieron al recordar ese día- Hinata antes había protegido a Neji de un ataque. Entonces, el bijuu empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, arrancando muchas vidas. Iba en contra de su padre, Naruto. Sin embargo Hinata se puso en medio, para evitar que lo atacaran...Y cuando todos pensamos que estaba perdida, era el cuerpo de Neji el lastimado y no el de Hinata-chan. El sonrió, y dijo que lo había hecho porqué fue llamado un genio. El sello del Bouke desapareció y finalmente, una ave se fue volando. _

_Jiraiya y Neji se miraron sorprendidos, pensando en lo genial que hubiera sido conocer a su tío._

_-¡Gomen! Me tengo que ir. Al parecer Sasuke-sama quiere asignarme una misión._

_Y desapareció en una nube de humo._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

Si, le haría honor a su nombre, siguiendo el ejemplo de su tío fallecido y el de su madre y tía, ambas dirigentes del clan Hyuga, por mera decisión de su abuelito.

Y otro chico que también quería hacerle honor a su nombre era Itachi. Su tío Itachi era el genio Uchiha, sin embargo, se dejó llevar un rato por el mal. Y no mató a su hermano porque era la persona más importante para él. Si, siempre sería el mejor hermano del mundo.

**.-Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage-.**

Naruto revolvia papeles y papeles, sin mucho que hacer más que arruinar el trabajo del teme, quién estaba hablando con Shizune sobre el trabajo y que dejara de coquetear con Iruka.

Un suave toquido en la puerta lo sacó de su travesura.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó antes de abrir la puerta. Era la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y era dueña de su corazón.

-Yo...-dijo queda y juguetonamente. El rubió abrió la puerta sin pensarlo.

-¡Hina-chan! ¿Que pasa? Te veo...muy...alegre...-le repuso, mientras veía como ella entraba a la oficina.

-Yo...tengo...tengo algo...que de-decirte...-a pesar de todo, su timídez seguía ahi.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó ansioso. La joven sonrió y se puso una mano en el vientre.

-De...de nuevo...de nuevo seremos padres...-le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Es...! ¡EN SERIO!- exclamó el rubio con los ojos abiertos, y los puños en alto. Hinata asintió y Naruto la abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un corto beso- ¡YUJUUU!- abrió la ventana de su oficina y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo para gritar a todo pulmón...

-¡Na-naruto-kun! No...no otra...no otra vez...-dijo Hinata, pero el rubio la ignoró, tomandola de la cintura y haciendo que viera toda la aldea de la hoja.

-¡TODOS EN KONOHA ESCUCHEN!...¡YO, UZUMAKI NARUTO, SERÉ DE NUEVO PADRE!- gritó el rokudaime con todas sus fuerzas. Era un extraño ritual que tenía, de gritar a los 4 vientos que sería padre.

El rostro de Hinata se volvió carmín cuando todas las personas que caminaban en las calles volteaban a ver a la ventana, sorprendidos.

-¡Vamos a Ichiraku a celebrar!- anunció el rubio, con una gran sonrisa. Hinata asintió, sonrojada, y el rubio la tomó de la mano- ¡En serio, Hinata-chan! Muchisímas gracias...por todo...-declaró el rubio con una sonrisa tipíca de victoria y se inclinó para besar a la joven.

**.-Siguiendo con los niños-.**

Jiraiya y Neji estaban pasmados. ¿Era cierto lo que oyeron?

-Jiraiya...¿tendremos otro hermano?-preguntó Neji, confundido.

-Al...parecer...ese...era mi padre...-dijo temblando el ojiperla.

Itachi y Mikoto se miraban furtivamente. Su padre no era así, y tenía mucho de bendición,...

Llegaron a donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura, seguidos de Naruto y Hinata.

-Itachi, Mikoto...-declaró Sasuke, extendiendo los brazos. Y ellos sabían que significaba, así que fueron a abrazar a su padre- Iremos a Ichiraku's...Ya saben, a festejar...

-¿A festejar el éxito de Naruto-sama como padre?-preguntó Mikoto, viendo a su padre a los ojos. Sasuke asintió, mientras Itachi se acomodaba en sus brazos y Sasuke le acomodaba el cabello. Le recordaba muchisímo a Itachi, pero más dulce...¿a quién engañaba? Era una rara mezcla de su hermano con Sakura.

Mientras, Neji corrió a abrazar a Hinata y Jiraiya saludó con un choque de manos a su padre.

-¡Vamos a Ichiraku´s, tengo ganas de comer ramen! ¡Dattebayo!

-¡Vamos, papá'ttebane!-respondieron Neji y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo.

Naruto tomó a Hinata de la mano, sin despegar sus ojos de los lavandas, sonriendole. Pese a todo, seguiría cumpliendo su promersa, aunque no solo a ella, sino a tres criaturas maravillosas. ¡Los iba a proteger a todos!

¡Era una promesa'ttebayo!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Les gustó? En verdad, muchisímas gracias por todo, gracias, mil mil gracias! Y espero que les guste que responda a cada uno de sus reviews del primero que tuve al último. :D Si quieren, pueden mandarme una solicitud de amistad por facebook... bien, solo decía. (Inner: Facebook...¿algo más original) Hehe, se me encuentra por el nombre de "Paulina Hyuga Casas"...**

**mialovers: **Muchas gracias por tus reviews, en serio que fuiste una gran motivación para mejorar cada capítulo. Espero que te guste el fínal.

**Tiyo: **Me encanta que te encante el inicio. Gracias, e igual te deseo suerte.

**Tamae Namikaze: **Espero que hayas seguido la historia...igual, te deseo una buena tarde, noche o mañana...¡Gracias por molestarte en leer!

**Midnight blue: **Agradezco tu entusiasmo! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegraron siempre.

**Misaki Uzumaki: **Hehe, como dice la canción "no sé si aún me recuerdes" pero haz dejado reviews en la mayoría de mis fics. Espero que de verdad te haya gustado, como yo disfrute leyendo tus opiniones.

**HiNaThItHa.16241:** ¡Wassap! En serio que adoré todos y cada uno de tus reviews, me haces sonreír cada que respondes a un capítulo nuevo. Con mucho cariño, espero que siga el contacto amiga!

**Lilipili: **Muchisímas gracias por la atención que le diste. En serio, que me encanta como me motivabas siempre.

**Kaliborn: **¡Hola! Que tal? En serio que muchas gracias por la atención que le diste a mi escrito, y por las sonrisas que me diste al dejar pequeños reviews...También me gusta mucho tu historia de "El corazón de un heróe", la tengo en favoritos. ¡Gracias amigo!

**Jimena-chan: **Hehe, hola. Espero que te haya gustado el final y bla bla...¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Tooz: **Tus reviews siempre me dejan una sonrisita bobita de pura satisfacción, en serio. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

**HinamiUH: **Gracias, otra motivación para continuar. De no ser por este y otros reviews, te juro que hubiera borrado la historia.

**Zianya: **Espero "haber seguido así" Y en serio, que traté de hacer los capítulos más largos (Inner: Pues que esfuerzo...) ¡Muchisímas gracias por leer!

**Hinarely: **Gracias por haber sido parte de esta historia. La que no pudo superar a Neji fue Tenten, pero esa es otra historia...

**Mugetsu-chan xd: **Claro, intenté hacer los capítulos más largos posibles, pero...es que a veces es describir ciertas emociones solo con palabras. ¡Gracias por tu review'ttebane!

**Rocío Hyuga: **¡Me encantó que hubieras puesto interes en mi historia! A mi me encantan también tus trabajos, que no siempre dejo review...Pero aún así me encantan. Muchisímas gracias por comentar.

**FanficCaptor: **No molestes con que si ya lo logré, no lo he podido hacer. Espero que si te haya gustado y si no, pues...lo siento...lo siento, prima de mi corazón.

**Lion Omega X: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que el final haya sido igual de kawaii.

**Hinata Uzumaki: **¡Gracias! En serio, que muchas gracias por ser de esas personas que me animaron a montones :D.

**Monika Uchiha: **Hola, niñita. Espero que te haya gustado el final y que te pongas al día de lo que ha pasado con Naruto, el anime, primita.

**Agyrlthatloveanime: **A mi también me encanta lo romántico... :D Por eso, me gustó darle un poco de "cursilería" al final. (Inner: Un poco?...Yo: ¡Basta! A dieta de pan y agua! Inner: NOOO!) Gracias por seguir la historia.

**Alabdiel: **Gracias por tus reviews, siempre me dejarón en algo que pensar. Igual, espero no haber decepcionado con el lemon, ya que ese tema no sé me da mucho.

**Nahi Shite: **¡Espero que realmente te haya ayudado! Soy tan ruda que solo lloré durante 40 minutos la muerte de Neji...Muchas gracias por leer.

**Sango surime: **Ñ_Ñ Lo siento, pero a mi no se me da mucho el lemon... Espero que te haya gustado, lo hice con bastante inspiración y algo bizarro.

**Misaeltv: **Hola...¿Crees que soy increíble? Tú también lo eres... Gracias por dar ánimos y ser de las personas que hicieron esto posible... ¡Gracias, gracias!

**Ares-sama: **Gracias por ser alguien que con pocas palabras, motiva muchisímo... ¡Especial, eres especial'ttebane!

**MackenzieWazzlib: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado.

**JaviiChi: **Igual, a mi me encanta que te haya encantado :D

**hadez1583: **Igualmente, adoro todos y cada uno de tus reviews, muchas gracias por el esfuerzo de escribirlos...

**kim ishida: **xD Muchas gracias, hago todo lo posible para hacerlos sonreír o siquiera darles un buen ratito.

**Hikari Witch: **OwO Gracias, el capitulo de "Completa" lo hice cuando estaba realmente inspirada y muchas gracias por la molestia de leer esta historia.

**Hammi Yang: **En verdad, creo que de las mejores cosas que me dejó este fanfic es una amistad tan linda como la tuya. Espero que siga el contacto y que sigamos así.

**A los que deján un review después de acabar con esta lista, sepan que igual los adoramo, paz y amor, en serio que acabar este fic es un gran logro! ¡Gracias por leer! No tengo palabras para decir lo que siento :3. Y ya saben, están totalmente invitados y envíarme una solicitud. Solo con un mensajito que diga que los conocí a traves de fanfiction. **

**¡Sayonara! Hasta otro fic...**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka ^w^ **


End file.
